The Fourth: Part I
by Darren Wilson
Summary: He woke in a mysterious forest that he had only heard of in books. He met cats who he could understand. He knows what has happened and will transpire. Why the hell wouldn't he stay there? "I wondered if I was doomed, if Yellowfang would come, this time to take me to Starclan." Rated T for violence and sexual references in the future.
1. Alleigences

**Chapter 1: A Prophecy is Born**

**Thunderclan Alleigences: **

**Leader: **

Firestar

**Deputy: **

Brambleclaw

**Medicine Cat: **

Leafpool, Jaypaw

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw

Hollypaw

Jaypaw

Cinderpaw

Foxpaw

Icepaw

**Queens:**

Ferncloud

Daisy

Millie

_Prologue_

A snarl split the peacful night.

Oakheart stiffened. "What was that?"

Whitestorm looked unnerved. He knew better than to investigate, and get himself tangled up in something. "I don't know. Maybe the wind?"

Oakheart sank down. "Maybe..."

A blue-gray she-cat leaped at a smoky she-cat. She pinned the smoky cat down.

"Why would you do this?" She snarled into the smoky cat's face.

The smoky cat bit down hard on her attacker's foreleg. "I did it because I had to!" She tasted blood, and with cold satisfaction her teeth ground on bone.

"Yellowfang! Bluestar! What are you two doing?" The fighting cats looked up. There, on the cliff, stood a cat with glorious golden fur, like a mane.

"Lionheart." Bluestar huffed. She bounded over to him. "Tell Yellowfang that what she has done is not a good decision."

Lionheart hesitated. "But... Why did you do it, Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang stood up. "He is the One."

Bluestar stiffened. "What?"

Yellowfang looked up. "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever."

Lionheart growled. "That sounds like a prophecy."

Yellowfang nodded. "And now, the Fourth has come..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

I woke up freezing cold. I grunted in anger. Of course, it was probably five-thirty, so I had about half an hour of sleep left. I reached over my body for the covers. W_here are my they?_ As I groped around groggily for the warm fabric, I felt something soft and furry on my body. _But if my covers are over me, why am I so cold? _I opened my eyes and leaped up. I was in a forest. I tried to get a balance on my feet but failed miserably. As I picked myself up, I realized that something was heading towards me. As the crinkling of leaves and the shaking of ferns reached my ears, I realized that this was to vivid to be a real dream. Then, three cats burst out of the undergrowth.

"Oh my-" I screeched. The cats were massive. Like, mountain lion massive. I wanted to black out from their appearence, but I forced myself to stand up. But the second I started to get to my feet, one of the cats, a brown tabby with piercing amber eyes, padded forward. _Funny, _I thought. _He looks just like Tigerstar or Brambleclaw... _Then I thought of what might have happened, and I prayed to God it wasn't true. To my astonishment, the tabby spoke.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" he snarled. I looked down at myself before responding. just as I had thought, I had the lithe, muscular body of a cat. I must have looked like I could inflict wounds, because the other cats, a ginger she-cat with glowing emerald eyes and a gray tom with a dark stripe along his back, looked at me warily.

"I did not know you were here," I said, but the words were catching in my throat. To be true, I was terrified. I wanted to turn tail and run back home, but Brambleclaw (If that was him) and the others would run me to the ground. So I decided to play nice. "If it is your wish, I will leave."

"Brambleclaw" looked stern. "I don't think so. You're coming with us, to see Firestar." My heart leaped into my throat. So this was Brambleclaw, and since he was leading the patrol, he must be deputy. _So the real question is, when am I? _I shook the thought away and nodded. I didn't want to speak because I knew that if I did, my voice would sound like a little girl's. Brambleclaw spoke again. "Squirrelflight, Graystripe, make sure he doesn't escape." Squirrelflight and Graystripe nodded.

As we padded back to what must have been the Thunderclan camp, I thought about my current situation. Three warriors were taking me to the heart of their territory. I _had _thought that there had been fear in Brambleclaw's eyes, so that gave me a clue. Since warriors didn't always bring rogues into their camp, I could infer that Sol had visited Thunderclan recently, putting me in the book Eclipse. I shook my head. How had this happened?

Suddenly Brambleclaw padded into a thorn barrier, and I knew I was nearing the Thunderclan camp. I padded inside, and my heart stopped.

There were so many cats! More than I'd seen in my life, which was longer than most of theirs. I realized how much danger I was in. I could very well have my throat ripped out. I was reassured by the fact that Firestar was a leader who preffered driving cats off, not killing them. I looked at myself again, this time studying my new body. I was a silver tabby, with bright streaks down my chest and belly fur. I found a puddle and glanced in it. My muzzle was streaked with silver marks, and I had ice blue eyes. I realized I looked just like my warrior on Fanfiction, Jaggedscar! To add to my certainty, a long, jagged scar ran down my foreleg. Brambleclaw had dissapeared over a tumble of rocks, which must have led to Firestar's den on the Highledge.

"Who are _you?_'" A voice came over my shoulder and I turned around. A white she-cat with blue eyes was staring at me curiously. But before I could respond, a flash caught my peripheral vision. A flame-colored tomcat had leaped onto the Highledge. My heart crawled into my throat as he spoke.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

**Ooooh, a cliffie! and a real good one, too! Sorry for the readers and fans of The One, but, as the summary says, I have writer's block right now, so it is on hold. If anyone could tell me how to switch out of script format, I would be happy since this is apparently against the rules of FF. PLEASE R&R BUT NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I can stay?**

I was surprised at how many cats came out of the dens around the hollow. Slowly, I picked out the objects that were easily was standing on what must have been the Highledge. A small cave led to a dark den, which must have been the medicine den. A large bush was at one end of the hollow. The warrior's den. The newfound fur on my spine tingled as the mscular cats moved from the den to the area below the Highledge. I struggled for names, but in the end I could only identify Sorreltail, the only tortoiseshell in Thunderclan, and Brightheart.

"Brambleclaw, who is this cat?" Firestar didn't seem angry, just curious. I relished the knowledge I held in my mind then, knowing that Firestar would ask questions first, and fight later. In that moment, with my extensive knowledge of the Warrior's universe, I felt like God. Or, Starclan?

"What's your name, stranger?" I looked up as Brambleclaw spoke to me, and I suddenly felt hot. Before I knew what I was doing, I blurted out, "Jaggedscar!" _Idiot, _I thought. _Now they'll all think I'm a Clan cat! _

Firestar was obviously surprised. He beckoned Brambleclaw over for a minute, and the hollow burst to life with voices. And they were all about me.

"Silence!" Firestar shouted. He looked at me with deep interest. "So, you come from a Clan, then?"

I felt hot again. "That is not for all ears." Suddenly, I had an idea. Skyclan! I could come from the lost Clan Firestar helpeld so many moons ago.

Firestar nodded. "Very well. Why are you here?"

"That is also a private matter." I knew that Firestar, and only Firestar could hear me. "I can discuss it only with you." I could see the confusion in Firestar's eyes. He beckoned me over, and then turned. "The meeting is over." As the cats below the Highledge disperssed, I leaped up to Firestar's den. He looked at me.

"Now, where are you from?"

My throat felt dry. "Skyclan."

Firestar's eyes stretched wide. "Skyclan? How is Leafstar?"

I chose my words carefully. "Good. She misses you. And Sharpclaw is a good deputy."

Firestar nodded. "Now, why are you here? are you on a mission?"

I hesitated. What could I say? That I _abandoned _Skyclan? "I... umm... Well, I had an issue..."

"Go on," Firestar said, interested now.

"Well, there was a... a flood! Yeah, and everyone was terrified. Some of the cats were missing, so Leafstar told me to find them. Then I got lost..." I trailed off, as if I were miserable about being away from my Clan.

Firestar looked sympathetic. "You should stay here. As long as you like. After all, you are a Clanborn warrior, and no one should have an issue with that. I shall anounce it to the Clan."

I was now excited. I was going to be a part of Thunderclan! to hunt and fight for them was something beyond my wildest dreams. I barely heard Firestar speaking until he said, "Jaggedscar, is it your wish to join Thunderclan as a warrior?"

My throat went dry, and I felt lightheaded as I said, "Yes."

"Then you are now, once again, a warrior. You will sit vigil tonight." I felt like I was floating as the Clan called my name. "Jaggedscar, Jaggedscar!" I knew that it would be hard to stay up after the events of this day, but I knew that it would all be worth it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My First Patrol**

"Come on, Jaggedscar. Your vigil's over and you're on patrol." I grunted as I stretched my legs. As I got to my paws, Birchfall touched my shoulder with his tail-tip. "We have to stop the Windclan intrusions." I shook my head. _Duh! I am in Eclipse! _

Instead, I said, "Then there is trouble?" Birchfall shook his head as we headed to the thorn barrier.

"They're hunting in the forest on their side of the border. They could cross it anytime." I wasn't surprised. That was the last clue I needed to confirm when I was. That also made me worry. If Windclan was getting desperate, then the Great Battle must not be far off. I decided to keep my head down for now. I also needed to block off the tunnel entrance, if I could find it. If not...

"Come on, Birchfall!" Brackenfur was leading the patrol. Hollypaw was right behind him. My heart skipped a beat. Not on topic, but Hollyleaf is my favorite cat. I was bristling as we padded out of the thorn tunnel. I had no idea where we were heading. I grumbled. I was like a toddler with no parent. A tourist with no guide.

Suddenly, Brackenfur stopped. He sniffed the air and shook his head. I decided to test my new cat-senses and sniffed deeply. A musky scent hit my nose. _That must be Windclan scent. _I was surprised at how different it smelled from the Thunderclan scents around me. Brackenfur turned around, shaking me from my thoughts.

Brackenfur looked worried. "They've been hunting in the woods on their side again." Birchfall bristled, and Hollypaw's eyes went wide. I knew I was a new presence in Thunderclan, but my pelt started bristling. _Cool. _I was determined to help Thunderclan right it's future wrongs. I knew I would be able to help in the battle that was soon to come.

I decided to speak up. "Does it matter? I mean, they haven't crossed the border. We should be looking inside our own territory for Windclan." Brackenfur and Birchfall exchanged a shocked glance, while Hollypaw just gasped.

Birchfall narrowed his eyes. "And what would you know?"

I immediatly felt flustered. "Well, it's an educated guess. I mean, in Skyclan's territory, we had tunnels underground that lead everywhere."

Hollypaw suddenly started twitching her ear, and I knew I had gone too far for her taste. I started backtracking. "Or, they could cross the border when you're not on patrol. I think that's a more likely possibility." I hoped that my pretty lame excuse would work.

Thankfully, Brackenfur bought it. "It's an idea."

Birchfall nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me." I glanced at Hollypaw again. Her fur had begun to lie flat, and her ear had stopped twitching. _Thank Starclan. _

Brackenfur spoke. "Let's finish patroling the border, then we can hunt." I felt my stomach drop. _Hunt? _Oh, crap! I like meat and all, but I like it cooked. Like a hamburger or a juicy steak... Not a raw mouse or rabbit! _Well, looks like that's where you're headed, buddy boy. _I wanted to wail to the heavens. But before I could, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I thought to myself. _You're on your own, man, _my conscience said. _I am NOT helping out now. _I sighed. Better now than later, I guess. I rocked on my haunches, then leaped. I felt a strange rush as my claws met in the mouse's throat, and blood dripped onto my paws.

"Nice catch." The words were spoken with little enthusiasm. I whipped around to see Hollypaw standing behind me. She looked at me with an intensity that my mother wouldn't have been able to copy. "What do you know?"

I started panicking. "Oh, the usual. Like... uh... your name?" Oh, crap, crap, crap! She hadn't told me her name! I was screwed!

"And what is my name?" she meowed, a strange fire in her eyes.

I looked around the clearing. Brackenfur and Birchfall were nowhere to be found. I glanced at the sky. "Hollypaw! Your name is Hollpaw!"

Hollypaw was surprised. She backed away slowly, then said, "I'm not going to ask anything. Nothing at all. Because you're my Clanmate."

I relaxed. "And we must follow the warrior code at all costs."

She looked at me strange, then padded away. I looked at the sky wondering if God was watching me, or Starclan.

I spent the rest of the day hunting, and returned to camp with two mice and a small rodent which must have been a vole. I took a mouse for myself, and bit into it. _Not half bad,_ I mused. Soon after, I went to the warrior's den and fell asleep. But my eyes flew open right away, and I found myself in a large forest. A blue-gray she-cat padded up to me. _Bluestar! _I was in Starclan.

"Come with me," Bluestar said. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Am Number 4**

I'll admit I was wary of her. After all, she _had _gone crazy in her last moons. I wondered what she was doing here, with me.

"Do you know why you are here?" Bluestar asked.

I shrugged. "Because I died?"

Bluestar purred in amusement. "Yellowfang was right, you are a smart one." She began to pad through the forest, and I decided to follow her. We bounded through the landscape. I was surprised at how fast we moved in cat form. We soon broke out into a large clearing on a hilltop, and my breath caught in my throat.

There were _so many _cats! It seemed like the landscape was swarming with them. For some reason, Lolcats came to my mind. I stifled a purr as I thought of what warriors would think of them. A dark-gray tom bounded past us, and I almost gasped as I recognized Stonefur.

"Hello, Bluestar." Stonefur looked at her, warmth in his eyes. _He doesn't hate her, _I observed.

"Stonefur, how are you?" Bluestar inquired, tipping her head to one side.

"I'm fine, and- oh? Who's this?" Stonefur looked at me with a deep interest. I felt like my body was crawling with fire ants.

Thankfully, Bluestar didn't give too much away. "He is a... friend."

Stonefur could take a hint. He nodded and padded away.

Bluestar suddenly veered off to the left, into a small, sheltered alcove. It was then that I noticed that we were being followed, by a gray she-cat. As Bluestar came to a stop., the newcomer overtook me and turned. I saw that her face was flat, as if it had been pushed on a grill.

"I have brought him, Yellowfang." Bluestar's voice was as flat as Yellowfang's face. Yellowfang nodded. I faced her as the truth dawned on me.

"Why did you bring me here? What do I have that _you don't_?" I snarled into her face. I was pretty pissed off. I had been yanked out of my old life, into an unfamiliar one.

Yellowfang dipped her head. "Knowledge."

I was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

Yellowfang stared at me with intense amber eyes. "You know what will happen. You can change it."

**Jaggedscar here! Sorry this one was short, the next one will be longer... maybe a Great Battle intro! I can't update as much right now, my school's play is nearly finished with production. I hope to get back to you awesome people soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lightning Strike**

I woke up in a cold sweat. As I looked around at all of the sleeping forms, I realized that Yellowfang was right. Even as the flanks rose and fell, I knew that danger could be lurking anywhere in the forest.

I decided to go out. I padded out of the warriors den and sat down. I saw that the entrance was unguarded.

"Shut up!" I whirled at the sudden hiss of irratation. It was Lionpaw. He must be telling off Foxpaw or Icepaw. I gave it no more thought. I sniffed, and tasted something musky on the breeze.

"Shut _up!_" I looked back, my heart begining to beat faster, when I heard Foxpaw's indignant reply.

"It wasn't us!"

I sniffed the air again, suddenly horrified. The musky scent was much heavier. I saw a lithe shape, black and white, enter the camp.

_Onestar! _

I crouched down low, and then gave a screech of fury. I leaped through the air and landed right on Onestar's shoulders. He screeched in anger as I bit down on his ear. I felt a cold ball forming in my stomach as blood seeped into my mouth.

As I continued my attack, I saw Thunderclan warriors rush out of their dens in shock. They immediatly shook off their sleepiness and attacked the intruders. I heard Lionpaw's voice.

"Circle around and pick off the outsiders!"

I decided to use my human logic instead of Lionpaw's advice. I leaped away from Onestar and immediatly found myself surrounded. I flashed out a paw and caught an enemy on the side of his head. I wrapped my tail around his body and flung him into another intruder. Then I saw a flash of ginger fur.

"_STOP!_"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: War**

My head swung around at the sound of Firestar's voice. He was standing on top of the Highledge, and his pelt was bristling. The sounds of fighting had ceased to exist, and for that one moment everyone's gaze was locked on the ginger tom.

"How dare you?" Firestar roared, his eyes blazing with green fire. I held my breath as Onestar shook me off and rose to his feet.

"We _dare _because we are true warriors," he growled. "This battle has been too long coming. Thunderclan must learn that they are not the most important Clan in the forest." The silence was now deafening. The stars glittered on, shining into Firestar's furious gaze. The cold spot in my stomach grew.

"You watch the suffering of others, waiting to be begged for help like you belong to Starclan." Onestar lashed his tail, and I saw the first hint of rage that the Windclan leader had given all night. I realized that Onestar was furious, and I sat while he continued.

"We will not beg. We are _warriors_! We will fight for the prey and the territorry we need to survive."

Firestar's anger finally exploded into the night. "So you invade our _camp_?" His hackles went up, and he looked ready to tear out Onestar's throat.

Onestar dipped his head and hissed. "We want to make sure you get the message. You think being a warrior means saving mountain cats and rescuing strays. We think it's about taking care of our Clan."

Firestar's eyes narrowed to slits. He leaped down from the Highledge and walked right up to the Windclan leader. Both Clans drew back, forming a corridor. I took a small step back. Firestar stopped a whisker from Onestar.

"If you want a battle, then you have one."

I looked over at Onestar. The Windclan leader looked almost bored. He flicked his tail and the rest of his Clan followed him out of the thorn tunnel. I felt a tightening in my stomach when I remembered where they were going. _The lake shore, the Twoleg nest, and to the tunnel entracne._ I swallowed.

I saw Icepaw leap up. Her mouth moved but I heard no words. To my horror, color began draining out of the world. Dustpelt began to slow down, until he was frozen in time, his mouth still open, his face still curoius.

"Now do you understand what I meant?" I whirled around, and jumped when I saw Yellowfang.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still shaken from the battle. The cold spot in my stomach had grown even colder. Yellowfang circled me again, drawing her lips back in a snarl.

"We did not realize what Windclan would do until they did it. Now, you can help us!" I looked around at the frozen camp, blood still staining many pelts.

"Do you know where the fighting will be the feircest?" I closed my eyes, wondering for a moment. Then a memory flashed in my head. My eyes flew open.

"The lake shore!"

Yellowfang dipped her head. The color began to seep back into the world, and the cats began moving again. Dustpelt's mouth closed.

Foxpaw's hind legs kicked out. "Well, we're not unprepared now."

Firestar spoke. "I want a patrol to follow them," he ordered. "I want to be sure they've left our territory."

Dustpelt leaped up. "I'll go!"

Firestar nodded. "Take Birchfall, Cloudtail..." I saw Lionpaw lean forward in anticipation. "Ashfur and Lionpaw, you go with them."

Lionpaw's eyes flashed with triumph as he bounded down the tumble of rocks that led to the Highledge.

"Is anyone wounded?" Firestar called. Leafpool and Jaypaw were weaving in and out of the clumps of warriors. I smelled the strong scent of herbs.

Jaypaw wound his way over to me.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked me. I tested my limbs. Nothing was sprained or broken.

"Just a few scratches." I licked them fiercely. I had never had an infected cut before, and I didn't want to start now. "It can wait until after the battle."

Jaypaw turned his sightless gaze on me. "You really think there will be a battle, then?"

The spot in my stomach was harder. I focused all of my attention on him, hoping he would sense it. "You really think there won't?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rage and Fury**

I turned at the sound of pebbles clacking down the thorn barrier. I smelled the scent of warriors. Thunderclan warriors.

I rose to my paws and padded over. Lionpaw seemed more enraged than the rest of the patrol. Even though I knew what was coming, I was tense.

Firestar looked up from his conversation with Brambleclaw. "Have they left?"

Dustpelt shook his head.

I saw Firestar's muscles tense, and his eyes grew cold. "What?"

Dustpelt swallowed. "They've split into three groups and dissapeared."

Graystripe dashed in from the nursery. "Split up?"

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "They must be trying to weaken us by dividing us up."

Dustpelt tilted his head. "If they've split up, they've weakened themselves too."

Graystripe looked uneasy. "But they have the advantage of surprise. They know we're coming."

Dustpelt nodded. "And we don't know where they're hiding."

I growled. Windclan would be sorry they ever started this mess. They would be running home by the time _I _was done with them.

Cloutail stood. "We know which way they headed. One group went toward the top of the territory, one went down to the lake, and it looks like one doubled back and headed for the old Twoleg path."

Dustpelt's eyes widened. "How in the name of Starclan did they know which way to go?"

Firestar looked grim. "it looks like they know our territory better than we imagined."

Brambleclaw jumped up, his pelt bristling. "That's impossible!" he snapped. "Our patrols have kept them from crossing the border."

I growled under my breath. _I should have remembered about the tunnels! I could have stopped this! _I was lost in my anger when the thorn barrier rattled once more.

Whitewing's patrol charged in. "No sign of trouble on the Shadowclan border!" I held my breath as Brackenfur and Hollypaw raced in with Sorreltail on their heels.

As Firestar went over the situation, I pondered on what I could do to help. As Yellowfang had asked me, the lake was where the feircest fightning would be. I had to get to be on Dustpelt's patrol. I remembered that the lake was where Squirrelflight received her terrible wound. I narrowed my eyes. Even if I couldn't stop that, I could try.

I looked up at Firestar. "We need three battle patrols to go out and find them. A fourth patrol will stay behind to defend the camp. Graystripe, that will be your duty."

Graystripe nodded solemnly.

Firestar continued to speak. "I'll lead one patrol. Brambleclaw, you lead the second, and Dustpelt will lead the third."

By this time most of the Clan was gathered around the ginger tom. I saw Leafpool and Jaypaw standing outside the medicine den. Firestar looked over the crowd of cats, anxious and frightened. "Thunderclan will defend it's territory," he declared. "Ashfur, Lionpaw, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Poppyfrost, you'll follow me." The Thunderclan leader turned to Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. "Pick your own warriors. Leafpool and Jaypaw will stay in camp with the queens and elders. Brightheart and Whitewing, you stay with them. Cinderpaw, Ferncloud, Icepaw, you stay too."

"But I-" Icepaw complained.

Firestar glared. "Do you think kits and elders aren't worth defending?"

Icepaw swallowed. "Of c-course!"

As I saw Dustpelt fick his tail, I pushed through the crowd. I squeezed next to the tabby warrior.

"Hey," I said. "Can I join your patrol?"

Dustpelt nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The patrol padded silently through the woods. I looked around for any sign of Windclan. I sniffed the air and stared into every bush. Of the three areas of battle, the lake shore had not been documented in Eclipse. I wondered what went down there. Squirrelflight was padding beside Foxpaw. Dustpelt was low to the ground. Sandstorm brought up the rear. Everyone else was in the middle.<p>

I wondered where Winclan would be hiding. Or if they'd even hide. There wasn't much cover at the lakeshore. Suddenly I spotted something. A group of Windclan cats was heading our way. I dashed up to Dustpelt.

Dustpelt looked at me. "What is it?"

I gestured towards the shore with my tail. "Windclan."

Dustpelt looked. "That's strange. They're walking. They don't know we're here!" He turned to the rest of the patrol. "We have spotted Windclan, but they don't see us. We are going to sneak around them, and attack from behind."

I grinned. I liked this plan. The patrol began working it's way around the enemy patrol. I found myself near Squirrelflight.

She looked at me. "So, do you think this is a good plan?"

I nodded. "It's worked for me before." It was true. In my human life, I was a strategist. I always had the best plans. And when I came up with a plan, I never lost.

Squirrelflight nodded, then looked down at Foxpaw. "Remember, be careful, and don't take on anyone you can't handle."

Foxpaw nodded. "I know."

It was then that the full weight of the situation slammed on me. This was _war_. I could die. Even though I was the Fourth, I didn't have any powers that I knew of. I wasn't like Lionpaw. A lump formed in my throat as we crept ever closer to the enemy. The cold spot in my stomach was a ball of ice.

Soon I was almost directly behind a Windclan warrior. I looked over at Dustpelt. I could just make out his tail signal. I waited for five heartbeats. _One, two, three, four..._

"NOW!" Dustpelt leaped up on to an enemy warrior's back. I jumped as high as I could and landed square on a warrior's shoulders. I slashed at his pelt with my claws. As blood spattered my pelt and his screams lit up the night, the ice ball exploded. Shards of it pierced my heart and lungs, and water ran over my pelt. I shrieked as I felt teeth meet in my tail and blood spattered my vision, tinting it red. I whirled on the enemy as if it were one being. I slashed and bit, blood spattering my pelt. My vision darkened further.

I barely heard Dustpelt's voice. "We're driving them back!"

Sorreltail sneered. "Run home, cowards!"

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" I shouted. "Give it to 'em!" The Windclan warriors were running for the lake, the sand beneath their paws running red with blood. As Dustpelt led our patrol down to the lakeshore, I felt as though I was forgeting something very important. As a screech rose from my throat, I spotted movement from the water.

"Riverclan warriors!" I cried, just before Blackclaw slammed into me at full pelt. I heard shrieks of surprise from the Thunderclan warriors. I hacked and slashed at Blackclaw, loosening his grip. With a mighty kick, I sent him flying into Pinefur. She shook off Blackclaw with a hiss and leaped for Squirrelflight. Before I could leap to her aid, Dustpelt grabbed the Riverclan warrior and flung her away. As I scanned the battle, I glimpsed a golden pelt, dappled with spots.

"To me, Riverclan!" She shouted, and I realized that Leopardstar had brought more Riverclan warriors to the battle. I saw Otterheart and Duskfur leap for Poppyfrost. Voletooth and Minnowpaw snarled at Foxpaw and Squirrelflight. Dustpelt was cornered by Mistyfoot and Mintfur. I leaped at them, and as I did, Dustpelt attacked Mistyfoot. I slammed into Mintfur, growling as my teeth met her flesh.

"Where are you goinig!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Power, Unlimited Power**

I swung my head toward the voice. Dustpelt was glaring away at Sorreltail and Honeyfern. They were racing away through the ferns at the edge of our territory. Beechfur and Reedwhisker ran after them. Squirrelflight fled the battlefeild with her mother, Sandstorm. All around me and Dustpelt, our valiant attack was breaking up. We were outnumbered. As the Thunderclan patrol fled, I boweled over Antpelt with a swipe of my front paw.

"Jaggedscar, we have to get out of here," Dustpelt gasped for breath. He was bleeding from a deep gash on his shoulder. My wounds, though not serious, stung like fury. As I looked at the battered tom, I knew what I had to do.

"Go with the others," I said. Though my voice was trembling, I went on. "I'll-I'll cover your retreat."

"That's insane!" Dustpelt gasped.

I bowed my head as Windclan and Riverclan fell upon us. "I know what I have to do."

I whirled around before Dustpelt could reply and shot foward. As Emberfoot rose to meet me, I brought a paw down on his head. The shock waves flew up my forleg. I gritted my teeth and pressed on. I slashed without knowing who I was slashing at. Willowclaw screeched in pain as I kicked at her stomach. Rainstorm hissed at me as he slashed at me with his claws. I tried to get up, but failed. As warriors from both Clans gathered around me, the color once again bled out of the world. The warriors seemed to slow down. I wondered if I was doomed, if Yellowfang would come, this time to take me to Starclan. However, no other cat came prowling out of the shadows.

I tested my limbs as another blow fell on me, much slower than normal. I realized that I was moving at normal speed, despite the other's slowness. I slashed my claws through Antpelt's fur with all my strength. Immediatly blood flew from the wound, slowly splashing on the ground. The flesh flew open, and I saw Antpelt's jaws begin to strecth open in a screech of pain.

Seeing my chance, I fled from the battlefield. As I ran, I saw color flood my vision once again. I looked back for a heartbeat. I saw the Windclan warriors shaking their heads in confusion, and Antpelt's wound gushed blood onto the lakeshore. I turned and kept running. I saw Dustpelt's fur flash between the trees. Soon I had caught up to him.

"What the-" Dustpelt gasped.

"I managed to escape," I gasped. I didn't say anything about the strange occurence. No one would find out about that.

"What about the Windclan and Riverclan warriors?" Dustpelt questioned.

"They're not going anywhere soon," I replied. We walked up to the shore to look. The enemy warriors were begining to regroup, and Riverclan was swimming up the lake towards the old Twoleg nest.

"Oh." I meowed. Dustpelt shook his head.

"Jaggedscar, get to the Twoleg nest," Dustpelt ordered. "Tell them that Riverclan has joined the battle."

"Okay," I said. I dashed from the shore. I ran through the trees, leaping over rocks and fallen trees. As I moved, I spotted a sleek pelt through the trees.

"Riverclan!" I snarled. They had beaten me to the prize of the old Twoleg nest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reinforce**

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a LLLOOOONNNGGGG time, but I had my final exams, so I couldn't do much. But I'm back! What will go on in my paranoid mind this time? NO ONE WILL FIND OUT UNTIL THEY READ MY STORY! Also, there will be a POV change in the middle. I think this is my longest chapter ever. So anyways, yeah! Read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

I hissed silently. Riverclan had beaten me to the Twoleg nest! As fast as I could, I ran out of the bushes. I bolted from the cries of surprise from the Riverclan warriors and ran toward the Thunderclan lines.

"Jaggedscar!" Brambleclaw threw a Windclan warrior over his shoulder and turned to face me. "What are you doing here?"

I panted heavily. "Riverclan... attack... coming now!"

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened in fury. "We can't hold off two Clans by ourselves! You'll have to find Hollypaw."

I sat up. "Hollypaw? Where is she?"

"She went to get help from Shadowclan." I wanted to facepaw. _Of course, duh! _I managed to beat back a Windclan warrior. "I'll do my best!" I turned tail and ran for the Shadowclan border.

"Go," Brambleclaw shouted, just as Riverclan burst onto the battle-weary Thunderclan warriors. "And hurry!"

_Hurry, _I thought. _I can do that..._ I concentrated on the ball of ice in my stomach. Suddenly the world began to lose color. The warriors began to move slowly. I saw Brambleclaw about to land a blow on Mistyfoot's shoulder. _Hmmf. Better get going. It's not like I have all day, _I snickered to myself. I padded through the forest, taking my sweet time. It wasn't long before I found Hollypaw. She was trecking along a well-worn path. I let out a breath I had been holding in, and released my concentration on my newfound power. Soon color returned to the world. Shreiks began to penetrate the air once more. I ran up to Hollypaw.

"Hey!" I creid. Hollypaw turned around with a small gasp.

"Oh, Jaggedscar," she let out a sigh of releif. "I thought you were a Shadowclan warrior.

I sighed. "I almost wish I was, if it ment I didn't have to say this." I drew in a large breath. " Riverclan have joined the battle on Windclan's side."

Hollypaw stared at me silently, then let out a wail. "Oh, no! we have to keep moving!" Immediately she shot foward like a bullet from a gun. I ran after her. Soon we reached the Shadowclan camp. There was a large tom guarding the entrance. I held out my tail to block Hollypaw's path and walked up to the warrior.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The warrior growled.

I let out a shaky breath. "I'm Jaggedscar of Thunderclan. I need to speak with Blackstar."

The tom laughed. My patience snapped. I charged into the tom, while Hollypaw let out a small gasp of shock.

"Listen, you mangy bastard," I snarled, wondering if he knew what that meant. "My Clanmates are out there, _dying. _I need to speak with Blackstar!"

The tom's eyes were wide. He immediately moved out of the way of the entrance. "F-fine. G-go ahead." I padded through the entrance with Hollypaw in tow.

She looked at me. "That was..." I waited for her to say dangerous, stupid, ect.

"Amazing."

I looked at her in shock. "Really? Not dangerous _or _stupid?"

She chuckled a bit. "Well, maybe a little dangerous and a lot stupid, but..."

"Hey! Hollypaw!" I turned quickly. I saw a tortoiseshell queen running up to us. _Tawnypelt! _I started to walk up to her, but Hollypaw got there first.

"Tawnypelt!" Hollypaw choked out. "You've got to help us!"

"Slow down," Tawnypelt soothed. She looked at me questioning me, so I decided to explain.

"Windclan and Riverclan are attacking us," I meowed solemnly. "We are losing, and we need reinforcements."

* * *

><p>Hollypaw's POV<p>

_Riverclan? Riverclan had joined the attack? _My mind reeled at the realization. I couldn't help letting out a sob of despair. Jaggedscar gave me a sympathetic look, but continued.

"They have reached the Twoleg nest, and we fear they may soon be on your border."

Tawnypelt stiffened. "Come with me," she meowed. She led us into a den in the brambles. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw a large, white tom at the back of the den. I felt something move beside me, and when I looke I saw that Jaggedscar was trembling. I understood. I didn't know if Blackstar would agree to send a patrol.

"Blackstar, we have visitors." Tawnypelt's voice was troubled. I looked at Blackstar. He stood up. Tawnypelt whispered in his ear, and his eyes narrowed.

"Fetch Russetfur," he rasped. His voice was hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken for a long time. As the tortoiseshell she-cat darted out of the den, Blackstar looked at me. "How many warriors?"

"It seems like all of them, except the kits and elders," I said.

Blackstar nodded. "Where are they?"

Jaggedscar spoke. "One patrol went to the lake shore, one went to the abandoned Twoleg nest, and one went deeper into the forest."

"It sounds like a well-planned invasion." I turned to see the Shadowclan deputy, Russetfur, standing in the entrance to the den.

"It was," I said dryly. "We were totally unprepared."

Russetfur's whiskers twitched. "Thunderclan caught off guard, eh?

My blood began to boil. Our warriors were being torn to shreds and Russetfur was laughing? "My Clanmates might be dying while you speak!"

Russetfur took the hint. "Yes This is serious. We can't let one Clan be driven out."

I waited for Blackster to say something, anything, but he just looked on.

Russetfur continued. "There have always been four Clans in the forest. Windclan seems to have forgotten that."

I saw Blackstar thinking. _Come on, _I willed him on. _Say yes, please say yes! _

Blackstar stood. "We will come."

Jaggedscar bowed his head in respect to the Shadowclan leader. I did the same, not wanting to show disrespect to Blackstar so soon.

"Thank you, Blackstar," Jaggedscar meowed. "Thunderclan will not forget this."

Tawnypelt stood. "I will go with them, to provide what help I can."

Though Blackstar's eyes narrowed, he did not object, and the three of us raced out of the camp, and back to Thunderclan territory.

Back to war.

Back to Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO! That was a good chapter, right? Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to those still reading, the next chapter will NOT take as long, I promise.<strong>

**Peace out, **

** Jaggedscar**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Eclipse**

**Heyoz! Jaggedscar back again! Now that it's summer, i'll have a lot more time to work on this. I hope to have at least half of the story done by the end of summer. Anyways, this chapter will see the eclipse and the end of the Great Battle. Also, thanks for all of the reviews. Especially Atomicfail and Starbomb(hope I got those right), because they were reviewing since the beginning. And thanks to everyone else who reads this story.**

**I don't own Warriors (But I will someday)**

A screech rang out at my side as Cloudtail raced past me, Windclan warriors clawing at his tail. Smokefoot threw himself at a Riverclan warrior and began to rip him apart. Hollypaw tore at Blackclaw, who was already struggling with Brambleclaw. I looked around wildly. Warriors from all four Clans were killing each other. I wacthed helplessly as Brackenfur was surrounded by three Windclan warriors. I snarled and leapt at the nearest one, Tornear. I landed on his back and scratched him while he writhed in agony. I felt a dark satisfaction as my claws ripped at his flesh. He cowered under my blows, and since he was defeated, I turned my attention to the other warriors, who Brackenfur had managed to fight off.

"Let's finish them," I shouted at Brackenfur.

"Alright," Brackenfur called back.

We raced towards the Windclan warriors, matching each other's movements blow for blow, as the Windclan warriors attempted to counter. I thought it was strange that it seemed to be such a nice day, while felines were ripping each other apart. I leaped away from the defeated warriors to help Hollypaw and Jaypaw fight a huge Riverclan warrior.

"Get away," the Riverclan tom snarled. "Can't Thunderclan apprentices fight their own battles?"

"Maybe, but you're not worth it," I growled back. I tightened my focus, and watched the world drain of color.

* * *

><p>I watch as Jaggedscar landed in front of me and Jaypaw. I was thankful. He was relatively fresh, while I was nearly defeated. I watched as Jaggedscar stood against the tom.<p>

"Get away," the Riverclan tom snarled. "Can't Thunderclan apprentices fight their own battles?"

"Maybe, but you're not worth it," Jaggedscar growled back. I saw him tense his muscles, and suddenly, the enemy warrior was on the ground, writhing in a pool of his own blood. I saw something in Jaggedscar's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

* * *

><p><em>Crap, <em>I thought as I saw the look Hollypaw was giving me. _She know's I'm different._

Jaypaw stood up. "I'm going to help Spiderleg back to camp," he said, not showing any sign of surprise.

"Alright," I said. "Just be careful."

Jaypaw nodded and raced away. I glanced down at Hollypaw, who was still looking at me in shock.

"I'll explain later," I snarled, "But only if Lionpaw and Jaypaw are there too."

Hollypaw nodded. "Let's finish this, then," she meowed.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

And then the light changed.

I heard the warriors stop fighting. The birds stopped chirping, and the bees stopped buzzing. I looked up, knowing gull well what I would see.

A great black disk was rising up. It was on a collision course with the sun.

"What's happening?" Hollypaw whispered in my ear. I was too awestruck to answer.

And then the moon covered the sun, and the morning forest was plunged into night.

"Starclan's killed the sun!" I heard the shout pierce through the air, and all hell broke loose. I grabbed Hollypaw by the scruff.

"Let's get out of here," I growled through her fur. She was too stricken to argue. I bounded through the forest, dodging rocks and trees, until I finally made it to the camp. There, the rest of Thunderclan was sitting in the clearing, most sitting on the ground, staring blankly into space. I put Hollypaw down and quickly raced to find Firestar.

"Is everyone alright?" The Thunderclan leader called out. He got almost no replies. I bounded up to the Highledge.

"Firestar," I said.

"Jaggedscar! What's going on?" Firestar meowed. He looked scared out of his fur.

"It's nothing to worry about," I said calmly. "That disk was actually the moon. It moved in front of the sun, and that's my it's dark. The moon is casting it's shadow on us. It'll only last a while," I added.

Firestar looked at me incredulously. "How do you know that?"

I swallowed as I realized my mistake. "Don't ask me, and don't tell any other cat I said that."

Firestar nodded. I jumped down from the Highledge to find Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw. I saw them sitting by the apprentice's den.

"Listen," I said as they turned to me. "We need to ta-"

"Look, the sun's coming back!"

**Okay, so a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Again, thanks to everyone who reviews, and I hope to see you again soon. **

**Peace, **

** Jaggedscar**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Four Unite**

**Hey, Jaggedscar here again. Since last chapter was very short, I'm gonna try to make this one longer. Hope you enjoy!**

I looked out to see that the sun was indeed emerging from behind the moon. As it did so, the forest grew brighter. The birds began to chirp again, and the bees began to buzz again. I turned back to Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw.

"Listen," I said urgently. "We need to talk. Now."

Jaypaw got up slowly. I realized that he was covered in cuts and scratches. None of them looked deep, but they looked painful. I shook off the thought as soon it came into my mind. We needed to figure this out_ now._

"I know about the prophecy," I muttered.

I saw Hollypaw and Lionpaw start, but Jaypaw was still calm. "What prophecy?" he asked nonchalantly.

I was angry. "You know very well what prophecy I'm talking about," I snarled. "_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." _

Now Jaypaw looked curious. "How do you know about it?"

I swallowed. I couldn't tell them I was a human! They would never believe me! So I decided to tell them the second prophecy.

"Okay," I said. "But not here. We'll meet in the forest later." They nodded and I walked over to the medicine den. I sat with the other warriors waiting for their injuries to be treated. I could see that Leafpool and Jaypaw were hard at work. Then, Jaypaw walked over to his siblings and whispered something in their ears. I leaned over to hear what he was saying.

"We have to find Sol!"

* * *

><p>I had been tracking the Three for some time now. I could see that they were nearing the Shadowclan border. I decided to reveal myself.<p>

"What the heck do you three think you're doing?" I growled. "Trying to get yourselves killed?"

Jaypaw turned around and snarled in defiance. "We have to find Sol! He knows about the vanishing sun!"

I snorted. "The sun didn't vanish!"

Lionpaw looked at me in disbeleif. "But you were right there! How did you not notice?"

I sighed. This would be difficult to explain. "If there was a mouse, and you put a rock in front of the mouse, would you be able to see it?"

"No," they replied in unison.

_Creepy,_ I thought. "So, theoretically, that principle would apply to the sun, right?" I wondered how stupid this was sounding.

"So are you trying to suggest," Lionpaw said, "That someone threw a _rock _at the sun?"

"Oh, god..." I sighed. "No. It was the moon. I know it sounds stupid-"

"You have _no_ idea," Lionpaw droned.

"-but the moon and the sun both spin around the... _place_, if you will, and sometimes the moon will move in front of the sun, and it will block the light from the sun to our place. It's called an eclipse." I was proud of the explanation I had given.

"How do you know this?" Hollypaw asked.

"Uhhhh..." I said. "I... I can't tell you."

"In other words," Jaypaw meowed, "You have no idea what happened?"

"No," I growled. "What I'm saying is completely true. You just have to believe me, like you believe in Starclan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys! Or whoever's left... Sorry about the superlong wait, but school started recently, and this is the first break I've had in a while. Also, I had to fix my computer a while back so...**

**Oh, to hell with excuses. I'm back and I WILL finish this story(I'd kill myself if I din't) and it WILL be epic!**

I padded back to camp with the Three in tow. I looked back to see how they were doing. They all looked tired. I sighed and kept moving. The blood-spattered bushes were swaying in the wind. The entire forest seemed relaxed, and all I wanted to do was lie down in my nest and go to sleep.

But that would have to wait.

Only Lionpaw had escaped from the battle without a scratch. In the confusion I had been separated from the rest of my patrol. I did not know what would await me when I got back.

As I padded through the thorn barrier, Jaypaw raced towards the medicine den. Leafpool was still crouched over Squirrelflight. I winced at the sight of her. She looked so weak. Lionpaw and Hollypaw sighed wearily, and I knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Go," I said. "I won't tell anyone."

Lionpaw looked at me. "But didn't you need to tell us something?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should do this, but common sense won over. I turned to them.

"You know the prophecy?" They nodded. "Well, there's another one. It states that three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever. I am the fourth."

I saw Lionpaw jump in surprise."Wh-what? But- How did you know-"

Hollypaw was less surprised. "I thought there was something different about you. I knew it from the battle, when you defeated that warrior without even touching him."

I grinned sheepishly. "Oh, that? Yeah..."

Lionpaw smirked. "Yeah. What was that all about?"

I sighed. "Okay. My power is to slow down time around me, but to you, it looks like I'm going super fast, or not moving at all."

Hollypaw gasped. "So that's how you caught up to me so fast!"

I nodded. "Yup. So now you know. And you need to prepare yourselves; there are dark times coming."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys.**

**Some of you may have heard about the school shooting that took place in Sandy Hook Elementary. As you know, Sandy Hook Elementary is located in Newtown. That's where I live. During the first day, there was a lot of crying in school and at home. But soon afterwards, a lot of people began pledging their support to Newtown. And I just want to say thank you, for all of your kindness and support.**

Lionpaw and Hollypaw padded over to Squirrelflight's innovating body. As I watched them go, I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I finally remembered why I had gone with Dustpelt's patrol in the first place: To save Squirrelflight.

I had failed.

I decided to go check on Jaypaw. He needed to know what I had told the others. I hoped he would pick up on my veiled message.

As I walked into the medicine den, I bumped into Leafpool. She gave a look, and then sat up.

"What can I do for you, Jaggedscar?" she meowed; though she sounded strained and tired, I thought I could see something else in her eyes that I couldn't determine.

"Nothing, Leafpool," I said. "I'm just looking for Jaypaw."

Although she didn't ask why, I could hear the guarded curiosity in her reply."He's inside the den, mixing up some remedies for the injured."

"Thanks," I meowed as I padded into the den. I looked around until I spotted Jaypaw mixing a marigold poultice in the back, grumbling about how few herbs there were to work with. grunted to make myself heard.

"Jaggedscar? I thought you weren't badly injured." Jaypaw mewed, his voice giving nothing away. I wondered if he was reading my thoughts. I shook the uncertainty from me and decided to speak.

"I need you to know something," I whispered. "You cannot tell anyone else, not Firestar or Starclan." Jaypaw's sightless gaze began to glimmer with curiosity, but he remained silent. "I know what the prophecy means."

I could tell that Jaypaw wanted to leap up and badger me with questions, but right at that moment I heard Leafpool call out for the poultice.

"Mouse-dung!" Jaypaw spat. I growled at my poor timing.

"We''ll meet in the dirtplace after sundown, whenever you're ready," I said. Jaypaw nodded and began to bring out the poultice.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Jaypaw turned.

"Especially don't tell Lionpaw or Hollypaw."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, posting a new chapter two times in as many days! I know I have been lazy with this story, but I am getting back on track now. I will finish this story****!**

**I don't own Warriors.**

As the night fell, most warriors began to go into the warrior's den to sleep. I, however, made my way to the dirtplace. I hoped that Jaypaw would be able to meet me there, and that Leafpool didn't question him.

"Hey," a voice whispered. "Jaggedscar."

I turned. "Jaypaw? Is that you?"

Jaypaw sneaked into the dirtplace. I tried to give him more room, but we were cramped anyways.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Jaypaw asked, his sightless eyes staring up at me.

I had already thought about how I would tell Jaypaw about the Dark Forest. I decoded to start with the second prophecy.

"As I told you, there is a second prophecy from Starclan. Here it is: _The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever._"

Jaypaw cocked his head. "And you're the fourth cat in this prophecy?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am the fourth cat."

Jaypaw nodded. "And what is this darkness they speak of?"

I sighed. I had hoped he would not ask that question. "The darkness is the Dark Forest, the place that all evil cats go to, like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost."

Jaypaw looked like he understood. "And why can't I tell Lionpaw and Hollypaw? They're part of the prophecy; they have a right to know as well."

I sighed. "They cannot know because they cannot handle it. They'll think that Starclan thinks that they are not strong enough to complete the prophecy on our own. You'll hear it again, from a different cat, and that is when you must tell them." I looked at Jaypaw; he looked confused, but it seemed he understood.

"Okay,' Jaypaw meowed. "I won't say a word to any cat."

"Good," I said. 'I'm glad that I can trust you with this."

Jaypaw gave me a look that shone with trust, and he nodded and padded out of the dirtplace. I was left alone.

* * *

><p>About half a moon later, Firestar called for a Clan meeting. The night before had been the disastrous Gathering in which Blackstar had revealed to the Clans that Shadowclan had rejected Starclan. Most of the cats were still in shock. We all knew that Shadowclan was now very dangerous.<p>

"The Gathering was not what we expected," Firestar began. "Shadowclan didn't come." He ignored the gasps of disbelief from below. "Blackstar came with the loner, Sol, and told us that Shadowclan are turning their backs on Starclan."

Mouswhisker looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Firestar looked into his eyes with a look that chilled me to the bone. "Shadowclan no longer believe that Starclan hold all the answers. They have lost faith in their warrior ancestors and will not be attending anymore Gatherings." He raised his voice. "The loner Sol appears to be encouraging this belief. But I hope Satrclan will have a greater influence over Shadowclan in the end. I believe they will speak through Littlecloud and to Blackstar himself. Starclan have never let us down before. Perhaps they let Shadowclan stray for a reason. But I'm sure they will bring him back to the Clans. all will be well. Remember how the sun disappeared? But then it came back, as warm as ever. This darkness will pass too, I'm sure."

_You don't know that, _I thought to myself. However, Firestar was not done. He began speaking about bow to get through, and I was lost in my own thoughts until something totally unexpected hit my ears.

"There are three new warriors to be named."

My head shot up, and I looked for Lionpaw and Hollypaw. They, along with Cinderpaw, came up as Firestar called their names.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Firestar looked at the three cats in front of him. "Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three cats meowed, trembling in excitement.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names." Firestar looked at Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hollyleaf. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and loyalty.

Firestar stepped up to Lionpaw. "Lionpaw, you shall be known as Lionblaze. Starclan honors your courage and skill in battle."

Finally Firestar moved up top Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, you shall be known as Cinderheart in honor of those warriors who have gone before. Starclan honors your bravery and your determination. You are a warrior at last."

As the Clan chanted their names, I felt a strange feeling inside me. It took me a few seconds before I realized that it was pride. I was proud of them for becoming warriors. As I looked up at them, my gaze met Hollyleaf's. As we stared at each other, I bursting with pride, she with excitement, I felt another feeling well up inside me, and I somehow knew she felt it too.

And I was sure it was not pride.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! A little cliffhanger at the end there, right? Haha! I love keeping you guys in suspense. Now, we will move from Eclipse into Long Shadows. This story will continue through Sunrise. I will do a sequel, from The Fourth Apprentice to Night Whispers, and the last part of the story through to The Last Hope.**

I awoke from sleep to a blinding sunshine. I rose from my nest and stretched, my tail and legs quivering. I yawned and padded out of the warrior's den, careful not to disturb anyone. I looked over to the entrance of the thorn tunnel, seeing Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf. They were stalwart; keeping guard over the camp without even a whisper.

I thought back to yesterday, to the look Hollyleaf and I shared. I knew what I saw in the depths of that green gaze, and I was almost positive that I felt it as well.

I shook the thought from my head. I moved over to the new warriors.

"Your vigil is over," I mewed. "You can speak." I watched as they stretched themselves slowly, and then Lionblaze perked up.

"I'm a warrior," he said, the awe still in his voice from the day before.

I stifled a purr. "Yes, I remember the day I became a warrior." Even though it had been just two months since I had awakened in the forest, I felt as though I had been a part of the Clan for years.

Hollyleaf began grooming her fur. "What should we do now?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, what would you like to do?"

Lionblaze looked up. "I feel like I could sleep for a moon," he murmured.

I laughed. "You'll have to ask a senior warrior about that," I said.

Cinderheart looked at me. "I could go on a patrol before I rest."

Hollyleaf stood. "I could, too."

I nodded. "Okay, maybe we can organize a hunting patrol, and gather prey for the-"

"Cinderheart!"

I turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was Berrynose. The cream-colored tom came padding up to our group.

"Sorry, Jaggedscar," he mewed, "but I'm afraid I need to steal Cinderheart from you for awhile."

I felt my fur grow hot at the joke. I didn't know why; I had never felt like this around anyone in the Clan.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Berrynose gave me a joking smile as he led Cinderheart away. I didn't miss the laughter in his eyes as they walked away. _Cheeky little thing,_ I thought to myself. I turned to Hollyleaf. She looked at me expectantly, and I realized she had said something.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "What did you say?"

Hollyleaf didn't seem offended. "I said, I guess it's just us now."

I felt something well up in me, but I pushed it down. "So it is," I said. We padded through the thorn tunnel together and stepped out into the forest.

I looked around. "So, where do you want to hunt?"

Hollyleaf thought for a moment, and then perked up. "How about the lake shore?"

I nodded. "Okay." We took off into the forest,sprinting down the well-worn path down towards the lake. I felt as though I could run forever, to the stars and back. _I don't get it. Why do I feel so... good? _I wanted to keep running, but we soon reached the lake shore. Instead of hunting for prey, however, we both sat down on the grass by the water.

I decided to start a conversation to break the silence. "So... nice weather we''re having, huh?" _Wow, real original. _

To my surprise, it seemed to work, because Hollyleaf replied. "Yes, very calm. Peaceful."

I knew what she was thinking about, because I was thinking about it too. _The look. _I turned to face her.

"Hollyleaf, yesterday, right after the ceremony..."

Hollyleaf turned. "Yes?" Her voice was quiet, and I thought I detected happiness in there somewhere.

I tried to talk again, but the words were stick in my throat. "Well... I saw the way you looked at me... and, well..."

Hollyleaf looked at me expectantly once more. "Yeah?"

I moved a little closer to her. As I did, I could swear that my pelt was about to catch on fire.

"Well... was it what I thought it was?"

Hollyleaf's eyes were brimming with emotion, and immediately I had my answer. "Yes. Yes it was."

I had never felt like this before, so carefree and so happy. "Good... because I felt it too."

We began leaning in closer and closer until...

"HEY GUYS!"

Immediately we separated and began smoothing down our fur as Cinderheart and Lionblaze came doing out of the forest.

"We were able to help Berrynose with hunting," Lionblaze said. "Then we came looking for you!"

I attempted to hide my giddiness. "Oh, great! We were just, um... uh... looking for some prey!" Although I tried to sound happy, I was pissed. They had completely ruined our moment! Hollyleaf was trying to stay calm; she was tearing at the grass under her paws.

Lionblaze tipped his head. "Something wrong, guys?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. How could anything go wrong?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Aww, Jaggedscar and Hollyleaf were interrupted by Lionblaze and Cinderheart! Wonder what happens next?**

Of course I had been mad at Lionblaze and Cinderheart for ruining our moment, but... what are you gonna do. I decided not to shred them that night, although they suspected I was angry about something. I touched noses with Hollyleaf before sleeping, though, so it wasn't all bad.

However, I awoke to something very bad.

I was in a forest, although it wasn't like any forest I'd ever seen. The trees were all sickly looking, and a slimy river flowed over another part of the strange territory. Before I could realize where I was, I heard pawsteps coming up behind me.

"Hello, Jaggedscar. My name is Tigerstar."

I turned around, claws out, ready to shred him if he tried anything. However, Tigerstar looked faintly amused.

"My, my. Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of hurting someone so... special."

I growled deep in the back of my throat, a dark, evil sound. "What do want with me?

Tigerstar grinned. "I wish only to teach you the best fighting moves there are, to make you a better warrior for your Clan."

I knew these were all lies, and that Tigerstar was just trying to recruit me into his Dark Forest army. However, I decided that this would be a great chance to get inside the Dark Forest. I decided to let Tigerstar think I believed him.

"Okay, then," I said. "Teach me."

Tigerstar crouched down. "Attack me."

I shrugged. I leaped into the air, my forpaws extended. Tigerstar leaped up and crashed into my belly. As I hint the ground panting, Tigerstar stood over me.

"Lesson number one. _Never _attack an enemy who is crouching. They could spring up at any time, and their muscles are tense."

I got up and shook the dust off my fur. "Yeah, no kidding."

Tigerstar stood away from me. "You try, now. Crouch down and I'll attack you.

In my mind, I was happy. I would love to hurt Tigerstar. So when he attacked me, I sprung up with all my might and flung myself into his belly.

Tigerstar flew onto the ground. "That was excellent. You are a... special warrior, no?"

My heart lurched. Did he know about the second prophecy? Did he know I was the fourth cat? "No, Tigerstar. I'm only trying to serve my Clan well."

"And serve them well you will," Tigerstar rumbled.

Suddenly, I felt a cold mist pressing on my fur, and soon I blinked my eyes open to the warrior's den. I felt the aches and pains from our training, and I could tell they were obvoious.

"Jaggedscar, you should get something foe those aches," Lionblaze meowed. I nodded and padded over to Leafpool's den.

Leafpool looked up. "Jaggedscar? What's the matter?"

"I have some aches," I explained. "Do you have anything for it?Leafpool looked into the store and brought out some daisies and chewed them into a poultice. I shivered in disgust. I was gonna have chewed up herbs all over me! AND I DIDN'T CHEW THEM!

Soon I tried not to shake in disgust of have chewed mush applied to my joints, but I have to admit, I did feel better. _I should try this at home_! Wait- no I shouldn't.

As I padded out of the medicine den, it as hard to miss the look Lionblaze was giving me. Did he know about the training session I had last night?

As I was about to ask him what was wrong, Brackenfur bounded up to me.

"Jaggedscar, I need you on the Shadowclan border."

My fur stood on end. "Why, what's happening?"

Brackenfur looked worried. "There's been a confrontation with a Shadowclan patrol," he said.

"Oh, no..." I trailed off before bounding out of the thorn tunnel. Without the warrior code, Shadowclan would be very dangerous. What was to stop them from coming across the border?

As Brackenfur and I arrived, we saw three Shadowclan cats facing off against Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. Behind them were Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, who looked on fearfully.

"What's going on here?" I snarled as I padded over to the border.

One of the cats, Ivytail, looked at me with contempt. "Why should I have to answer to a _rogue_?"

I would have torn her throat out if Brackenfur and Hazeltail didn't hold me back.

"I'll show you just what this rogue can do," I snarled, struggling against my Clanmates.

By now Brambleclaw had joined us. "But what is Shadowclan but a collection of rogues without the warrior code?"

At this Snaketail growled and leaped over the border in a blind fury. I broke free from Hazeltail and Brackenfur and met him in the middle. I snarled at him. "If you wish to escape without wounds, you should go back to your territory."

Snaketail loomed over me. "Oohh, a rogue with a temper!"

He didn't have time to say anything else, because I pinned him down. "Say that again. I dare you."

Snaketail simply spat in my face. I raised a paw, claws sheathed, and cuffed him hard over the ear.

"That's enough, Jaggedscar," Brambleclaw growled. I immediately hung my head in shame, believing that I was in trouble.

"I think Snaketail has learned his lesson."

I looked back at the deputy. His cold glare reached across the border, and as we left I felt the cold stares digging into my pelt.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm trying (and succeeding) to get this story back on track. Tell all your friends on Fanfiction to read it, and ALWAYS review and follow. Enjoy!**

As the patrol padded back towards camp, we stopped to hunt for a bit. I managed to catch two mice and a shrew. As Brambleclaw congratulated me on the good haul, he crouched over next to me.

"I know that Shadowclan started that fight," he meowed softly, "but you shouldn't have gotten involved."

I nodded, knowing that Brambleclaw was right. I shouldn't have tried to fight Snaketail; we didn't want another battle so soon. I gazed through the forest, looking at the plants that had just begun to recover from the Great Battle. It was easy to remember how it looked filled with screeching cats, all wanting to tear each other to pieces.

Brambleclaw padded away, leaving me to carry the prey back to camp. When we got there, we deposited our prey on the fresh-kill pile. I picked a mouse to eat, although I still wasn't used to the idea of eating things raw. I guess it was okay, but I still didn't like it. What I would give for a warm, juicy steak, covered with barbecue sauce and...

"Jaggedscar? What are you doing?" I snapped back into reality as I saw Lionblaze staring down on me. I looked at the ground in front of me, seeing a small puddle of drool.

"Oops," I said, embarrassed.

Lionblaze shook his head, and then beckoned towards the thron tunnel. "We need to talk."

_Uh-oh, _I thought. _This might be about the Dark Forest. How will I explain- _

"Do you like Hollyleaf?"

I paused for a minute, and then shook my head. "Well, that's out of left field."

Lionblaze cocked his head. "What?"

"You know, unexpected. It's an expression, back where I come from."

Lionblaze nodded. "Uh-huh. Anyways, do you?"

I wanted to back away; this was getting really awkward. "Can I?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "I guess, I mean, if she likes you too, then... It's okay."

I nodded, trying to look formal and classy. On the inside, I felt like cheering to the heavens, as fireworks boomed in my head and people were cheering all around me.

People.

Suddenly, I felt almost to overwhelmed to speak anymore, and I muttered a quick apology to Lionblaze as I pelted away. I ran for the edge of Thunderclan's territory, running until I reached the edge of the border, at a wooden fence. I stared at it for a long time, this flimsy border between me and civilization. I climbed up to the top of it, and I saw an old road, leading to a few houses. I stared, until suddenly a person, a small child, popped up in front of me.

"Kitty!" She screeched in delight.

_Aww, crap, _I thought, and dashed off the fence, all nostalgia for people and good food gone. I ran until I was out of breath, and right at the thorn tunnel to camp. I puased for a minute, hoping that the girl hadn't followed me here. I listened carefully until a patrol came up to the tunnel.

"Jaggedscar, what are you doing?" Sandstorm asked, apparently a little freaked out by my behavior. I scrambled out of the way.

"Nothing, just-"

Suddenly, the bushes by the entrance waved wildly, and the girl burst through, shouting, "Kitties! Losta Kitties!"

Of course, with my luck, she reached down and grabbed me, and began running away. I heard the yowls of my Clanmates behind us, slowly growing fainter.

_Shit, _I thought. _This is gonna suck._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and keep reading!**

I woke to the sound of gunfire. **  
><strong>

The pounding of the sound against my ears was too much, and I ran across the hallway. I flew underneath a table as I heard a gruff voice.

"Weapons free!" the voice growled. I yowled as a new burst of gunfire rang out through the house, and I flew out from under the table. I listened as bullets pinged off of the walls and as voices shouted out orders.

It took me a while to realize that there were no bullets pinging off the walls, and certainly no soldiers. I crawled into the next room to see a human watching a war movie. _Red Dawn_, I think. I growled to myself for being so stupid. Suddenly I realized something.

_I'm in a HOUSE!_

I tried to recollect the events of yesterday. The little girl who had picked me up. The human who had taken me to his house, and gave me some food before calling someone-probably the pound. I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't go to the _pound__!_ I was a human being, I didn't belong there!

I tried to look for a cat-flap, or an open window, but to no avail. The house was child-proof, considering they had a small child. I growled. If a child couldn't open that stuff, a cat couldn't either.

"Hey, Robby!"

I turned. The person was looking at me! He called me Robby! I padded up to him hesitantly. The guy laughed and handed me a piece of sausage.

My mouth watered. It had been so long! I grabbed the meat and ate it in one gulp. I savored every bit of the delicious food. As the person turned away, I heard him talk to someone. I assumed that it was his wife, but I didn't care, until I heard this.

"If we're going to keep him, we'll have to get him neutered."

I almost choked on the sausage. _Neutered!? _I was fourteen! I couldn't be neutered! I began to panic again. I ran my options through my head. There weren't enough of them, and none of them would work! _WHAT DO I FRICKIN' DO!?_

"What's your problem?"

I looked up to where the voice had come from. I saw a tabby she-cat staring down at me with amusement in her eyes!

"Didn't you hear that guy? he wants to neuter me! I can't be neutered!"

The she-cat's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Yeah, I know. That sucks, doesn't it?"

I stared at her in anger. I was going to get neutered, and she was _laughing? _"'That sucks'? That's all you have to say? 'That sucks'?"

She looked at me with a bored expression. "What, do you want a party, too?"

I shook my head. "You're wasting my time. I have to find a way out of here." As I walked away, the she-cat leaped down and began to follow me.

"Hey, wait up. I might be able to help you out." I looked at her with hope, and she purred. "You're one of those wild cats, aren't you?"

I hadn't thought of the fact that she might know about the Clans. "How did you know?"

She grinned. "The ragged pelt, the scars, the fact that you have muscles, while every other tom here seems to sit around all day." I began to fell hot. I was getting the strangest sensation that this cat was hitting on me! "Besides, I saw you when you were freaking out about the picture box," she said. "Very good... _reflexes._"

This time it was obvious. This she-cat must either be in heat, or some sort of... prostitute. I heard the way she talked about the other toms, it sounded like she had been settling for them. "Yeah, well, I, uh... better get home now," I meowed. "My friends will miss me..."

The she-cat stepped in front of me. "The name's Fluffy, by the way." I stared, trying to suppress a laugh. Being hit on by a cat named _Fluffy_? At least I could say I had an interesting childhood. "Why don't we have some... _fun _before you're neutered, eh?"

Now I was getting angry. "Two things: One, I am _not _getting neutered. That's disgusting. Second, I'm not interested in a kittypet."

Fluffy looked angry as well. "Fine, be that way. But just know... I have ways of getting what I want."

I snorted. "Try and make me, Toots."

Fluffly looked ready to spring, but soon the man came over again.

"Robby, tomorrow you're going to the vet. So eat up!" He poured the stuff I had hoped never to eat in a bowl in front of me. _Cat food. _Disgusting brown pellets of who knows what. I leaned over hesitantly, until the man walked away. I immediately tried to figure out a way to get rid of the slop.

Fluffy looked at me. "I'll eat it, if you don't wan't it. I'm starving."

"Be my guest," I said while trying not to heave up the mouse I had eaten before. Suddenly, I heard a door open.

"FREEDOM!" I yowled, running out the open door, into the yard. As I sprinted towards the forest, I looked back triumphantly.

"Goodbye, humans and Fluffy!" I shouted. "I'll miss the sound of your-" I was cut off as a massive shock flew through my body, electrocuting me just before I set foot on the road. I smelled something burning; I had a bad feeling it was my fur.

"-laughter," I croaked as I fell down. I did, in fact, hear Fluffy laughing as she walked up next to me.

"You silly tom," she laughed. "That's a Painfence! You can't get past it, not with that collar you're wearing."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews that you guys gave me,and for Strongheart,**

**We're being invaded!**

**INVADED! (Drake&Josh reference)**

**BUT ON WITH TEH STORY!**

I lay on the ground, coughing. _Crap,_ I thought. _An invisible fence?! That's just what I need! _I sat up, groaning as my back clicked a few times. I looked down at my fur. If Fluffy had thought my pelt was ragged before, she would be shocked now. Some of the hairs were smoking!

Fluffy looked to busy laughing to worry about me being electrocuted to worry about my pelt. She was literally laughing herself to death. I could see her gasping for air!

"Do you really think this is _funny!?_" I snarled as I looked over my pelt again. Thankfully, I didn't look cooked, just slightly roasted. I wished there was a puddle I could look into to see what my face looked like.

Fluffy finally seemed to have caught her breath. "Wow, I have never seen a tom so _stupid _that he didn't realize there was a Paincollar on him." She smirked, and I soon saw a small emblem on her collar. The invisible fence company's logo.

_Assholes,_ I thought. I padded over to the side of the house and jumped on the windowsill. Fluffy followed me, but I realized there was nothing I could do about it. I stared at the reflection in the window. I saw my face; it looked fine. But what worried me was the collar. It looked pretty tight, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to get it off alone. If I asked Fluffy, however, I knew how she would ask for payment.

_Out of options again,_ I thought. I sighed and jumped down from the windowsill. Fluffy leaped down next to me.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I looked back at her, smirking.

"I'm gonna run through it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Fluffy warned, but it was already too late. I ran at the fence at full speed. _One second, only one second of blinding agony..._ I thought grimly. I tore across the line, feeling the electric current swirl through my body. I thought it would stop when I passed the fence, but instead I kept on feeling the pain. I blindly ran back, tearing on to the yard before I could black out.

Fluffy stood over me. "The fence works after you cross it," she explained.

"OH DOES IT?" I shouted, trying to shake the new pain from my limbs. I kept my goal in mind. I had to get out of here before. _The unimaginable... _I shuddered.

Fluffy looked back at me. "You know, I can help you with that," she meowed. I looked back.

"And what do you want in return?"

Fluffy looked at the ground. "You know what I want."

I snarled. "Then I don't need your help."

Fluffy shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just remember my offer... when you're being _neutered._"

I flinched at the word. As much as I despised her, Fluffy had a point. She was my only way out of here, my only ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine blocked by the clouds of sexual desire. _Darn it, _I thought. _I can't do that and act like it never happened! _I sighed wearily as I stood shakily. I managed to pad back inside, after seeing that it was already sunhigh.

I only had twelve hours left to get out of here. I had to think of a plan.

Suddenly I had an idea. The trees! I could try to climb over the fence. I looked for a tree that stood inside the borders of the fence. There was one, a birch, that had high branches entangling with another tree. I quickly climbed up the tree, and, steadying myself, took the leap of faith.

The collar sprung to life.

The shock threw me off balance, and I fell from the tree. I remembered Cinderpaw, who had broken her leg after falling from a tree. I also remembered one of my human friends, who had broken her arm after falling off a ski lift. I winced. Either way, it had to be painful.

However, I managed to land in a pile of leaves, which broke my fall. I couldn't believe my luck, and for a second I almost forgot the pain of the collar. I scrambled back inside the fence, thinking to myself. Crossing the fence directly and climbing over it were my only two options. I was completely lost.

_It's over,_ I thought. _They're going to neuter me. _Then I gave myself a mental slap to the face. I couldn't give up yet! I was _Jaggedscar, _ The Fourth! I could do this!

* * *

><p>"I can't do this!" I wailed, slamming my head into the ground. I had gone through every plan in my head, from slowing down time to covering the collar with a plastic bag. They had all failed.<p>

_Curse you, technology,_ I silently seethed. _Because of YOU, I have to say goodbye to my... you know..._

I bit back another curse as the person, Bob, I had come to call him, poured some more cat food into my dish. I could eat a dead mouse, but brown pellets? That's where I drew the line.

I sighed as I got up. It was almost 10:00, and I was already out of ideas. I couldn't escape; this place was like a fortress!

A little voice whispered in the back of my head._ There's still one thing you haven't tried. _I sighed again. It looked like this would be my last shot. I padded around the house until I found Fluffy, sitting down by an open window. I jumped up next to her.

"Okay, you win," I said. "If you help me get this collar off, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" Fluffy asked; her eyes seemed to sparkle.

I growled to myself. "Really."

Fluffy let out a little _squee _of joy, and immediately grabbed the back of my collar, loosening it up until it fell off my neck. I stared at her. I thought she would have made me do what _she _wanted first?

Fluffy looked me up and down. "You are a true warrior," she meowed. I felt a shock go through me. How did she know about warriors?

"I have met a few wild cats before," Fluffy meowed. "Many toms have been brought here, but most of them would rather be neutered than be forced to give up their dignity. You are one of the first."

I stared in awe. Fluffy wasn't some bumbling Mary-Sue, she was almost a secret agent! I listened as she went on.

"I have always looked for cats who would do anything to get home," Fluffy meowed. "Now, go. Go home."

I stared for a moment longer, then straightened myself out. "Thank you," I meowed.

Fluffy nodded, then heard a noise behind her. "You're welcome," she hissed. "Now hurry!"

I didn't need a second invitation. I leaped down, out of the window, and began sprinting towards the road. From there, I could see the fence I had sat on just a day earlier. I looked back, thanking Fluffy again, silently.

Then, I turned and ran, jumping over the fence and into the forest.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys!**

**So, where we left off, Jaggedscar had escaped from the Twoleg nest, and is headed back to Thunderclan territory. Wonder what kind of reaction he'll get!**

I ran back to the forest, leaping over the fence with ease. I didn't look back, for fear that the people would somehow have heard me. However, I had come to trust Fluffy, and do knew she wouldn't let me down. I sped across the forest floor until a powerful smell hit my nose. It took me seconds to remember that it was Thunderclan scent. I breathed it in with appreciation. Soon I was able to recognize certain areas of the forest, but I wasn't able to find my way back to camp until I spotted the old Twoleg nest.

"Hey, halt!" I spun around, hackles raised as a Shadowclan patrol came up behind me. I felt a small fear creep up in my throat. I wasn't completely sure that Shadowclan would let me go, since they had abandoned Starclan and the warrior code. I tried to get away, but the Shadowclan cats stepped forward menacingly. I swallowed nervoulsy.

The Shadowclan warrior who had spoken looked me up and down. "So, one of Thunderclan's rogues, eh?" I fought the urge to fight. I wouldn't fight an enemy unless they stepped on our territory.

I bit back a sharp protest about the rest of his Clan, and growled. "What do you want? I haven't crossed the border."

The patrol leader snarled. "You're close enough. What are you doing here this late?"

I snarled back. "I could ask you the same question."

One of the Shadowclan cats, an apprentice, puffed out his chest. "We're the night patrol," he mewed enthusiastically.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why does Shadowclan need night patrols?"

The apprentice suddenly shrank back. "Well... That's Shadowclan business."

I gave the patrol a hard look, and started continuing on my way. However, the Shadowclan cats seemed to have other intentions. They quickly surrounded me, on Thunderclan territory!

I struggled with the thought of ripping their throats out. The patrol began closing in menacingly. I was close enough to the leader, Snaketail, to smell his hot breath.

"I'm going to make you pay for that day," he snarled. I realized he was talking about when the Thunderclan and Shadowclan patrols got in a fight. The day I had pinned Snaketail down. I could still remember the rage in his eyes.

Snaketail kept on padding around me. "I'm going to make you suffer, rogue." He moved behind me. "I will hurt you."

By now I was scared, and I could tell that the rest of Snaketail's patrol was getting uneasy. If I could get farther into Thunderclan territory, then maybe I could get help from my Clanmates.

I was about to make a run for it when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes, and a Thunderclan patrol bounded out. I let out a sign of relief when I saw that Lionblaze was leading it. If he was surprised to see me, he hid it well. Behind him were Sandstorm, Hazeltail and Berrynose. They faced the Shadowclan patrol with obvious hostility.

Snaketail looked flustered. "What do you Thunderclan fleabags want?" I could see that Snaketail's patrol had begun to back looked embarrassed by the behavior of their patrol leader.

Lionblaze walked up and put out his tail to bar Snaketail. "I want to know what you're doing on our side of the border." Sandstorm and Berrynose moved up to support Lionblaze, while Hazeltail stared at me like I was back from the dead. Which, in their eyes, I was. No one ever came out of a Twoleg nest.

Snaketail snarled, backing down. "Fine, we'll go. Take your rogue with you. And make sure he doesn't stray into our territory." With a flick of his tail, Snaketail and his patrol slithered back into the Shadowclan forest, leaving as if they had never been there.

Lionblaze stared into the forest for a moment more, then shook his head. He turned around and stared at me, looking me over.

"Well," he meowed, sounding surprised. "I didn't expect to find you here."

I shrugged. "I didn't expect you to find me yet." Hazeltail bounded up from behind me.

"You're alive!" she meowed, bouncing up and down with little bounds. "We thought we would never see you again."

I looked at Sandstorm curiously. "You had them thinking I was dead. What did you tell them?"

She looked at me. "I told them that a Twoleg child had kidnapped you. Then some rumors began flying around camp that they would kill you."

I wanted to laugh. Most human should never kill a cat unless they needed to. I shrugged it off. "Well, I'm alive now. Let's go home."

Lionblaze nodded in agreement, and began to pad towards the camp. I fell back until I had stopped next to Berrynose.

"What were you doing out here, anyways?" I asked curiously. "When did Firestar start night patrols?"

Berrynose nodded. "After you were... taken, Firestar ordered that a patrol should be set up near the fence that borders the Thunderpath."

I nodded, but I sensed that Berrynose wasn't done. Whatever he wanted to say seemed to be difficult.

"And...?" I muttered.

Berrynose looked me in the eye. "Hollyleaf was first to volunteer. She said their might have been a chance you got away. But by the next day, most of us thought you wouldn't be coming back. Even Hollyleaf."

I felt bad. I was just one cat, and yet I had cause all this uncertainty and grief. I didn't know what to say.

"This is awkward." My catchphrase seemed to slip out of my mouth without me noticing.

Berrynose laughed. "You know, I missed you, Jaggedscar."

"Really?" I joked, and as we laughed I felt a warm feeling bubble up in my chest.

_I missed this place too._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys! **

**I started reading over my story, and I've decided to try to make the chapters longer. At least 1,000 words a chapter.**

**From now on, line breaks will be used to mark transitions to and from Starclan or the Dark Forest.**

**Another thing- for you guys who think we can't write good romances: Go choke on a cookie or something. Because we can. Ha.**

**Also, if you guys have noticed the massive amount of typos that have been accumulating in the story, it's because I have to write most of it on my Kindle Fire. My computer is dying.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, too. They really help me get off my butt and write.**

**Alright, let's go!**

I padded along behind the patrol, exhaustion and hunger finally beginning to eat at me. I couldn't wait to get back to camp and eat real food again. I thought of the disgusting slop the humans had tried to feed me and gagged. At least I had escaped before... _the unthinkable. _I shuddered as I remembered the helplessness I had felt when I was trapped in my own domain.

I kept walking along, the rest of the patrol ahead of me. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes. I pricked my ears and smelled the air. Mouse. I crouched down, keeping as silent as I could possibly be, until I leaped. The mouse didn't have time to squeal. I threw it in the air and caught it with a killing blow.

I picked up the mouse and moved forward again. I saw that the patrol had stopped to wait for me.

"Nice catch," Lionblaze meowed. I nodded my thanks and continued walking along the worn path that led to camp. However, when the thorn tunnel appeared in front of me, I hesitated. It had been two days since I had last been in camp, and returning suddenly seemed very hard.

Berrynose saw me, and padded back over to me.

"Hey, don't worry," he meowed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I swallowed my fear and padded on into the camp. I had expected to be immediately badgered with questions, but it seemed as though no one noticed me yet. I sighed in relief.

For about two seconds.

Suddenly one of the apprentices, Foxpaw, saw me pad into the clearing. The second I saw his eyes light up, an imaginary countdown started in my head. _3, 2, 1... _

"It's Jaggedscar! He's alive!" Foxpaw bounded up to me, eyes gleaming with excitement. As he did, the few other cats awake began to react to his outburst

Thornclaw padded up to me and nodded. He then turned to Lionblaze. "Where did you find him?"

Lionblaze padded over to Firestar's den. "We found him by the Shadowclan border," he called over his shoulder. "A Shadowclan patrol was trying to pick a fight with him." He looked in Firestar's den. "Is Firestar here?"

Foxpaw shook his head. "He went night hunting."

Berrynose shrugged. "We''ll just have to tell him in the morning."

Personally, I was happy. It was late, and I didn't want to have to answer questions now. I was too tired even to eat. I thanked Lionblaze and his patrol for their help,and padded over to the warrior's den. I took a peek inside. I saw that next to Hollyleaf's sleeping form, there was an empty nest. I smiled and padded over to it. I sunk down into the nest and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up almost immediately. I groaned. Even as a cat, I couldn't get a good night's sleep? Then, I looked around. I say a few trees, and of in the distance I saw a slimy river flowing past. I bit back a yelp of horror. I was in the Dark Forest.<p>

I looked around to see if Tigerstar was watching. After all, he had come to me in my first visit. But were no other cats here. I turned around to see what was behind me, and I gasped. I saw that the mist abruptly ended, and gave way to a place of sunshine and flowers. I realized that I had been there once before. Starclan.

A padding sound came into my ears, and soon I saw a shape coming up from the Starclan side. I watched as a slender tortoiseshell padded out of Starclan to stand next to me in the Dark Forest. I realized that it must be Spottedleaf. She stare at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise. "You're the Fourth, you can't be with the Dark Forest!"

I hissed. "Keep your voice down! They might hear you."

Spottedleaf was bristling with rage. "How could you! Even after we told you that you're the Fourth, how could you?"

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. When I made sure that there were no Dark Forest warriors around, I padded into the Starclan side of the border. Thankfully, Spottedleaf followed me without asking any questions. I walked on until we reached a shaded clearing. It looked out of the way. Perfect.

I sat down, and gestured for Spottedleaf to sit as well. I took in a breath. "I'm training with the Dark Forest to spy. I'll find out what they're up to."

Spottedleaf, however, did not like my plan. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It's too risky. What if they find out you're a spy?"

I shuddered when I remembered all the horrible things that the Dark Forest warriors did. I didn't even want to think about what they would do to me if they found out I was a spy. "That's a risk I'll have to take."

Spottedleaf still looked worried, but at least now she obliged. "All right. I suppose it's too much too ask you to be careful?"

I grinned. "Come on, you've seen what I can do. Being careful is the least of my worries."

She smiled. "Well, then, get a good night's sleep. You might go back there tomorrow."

I sighed. "I know." I padded over to a small clump of ferns and fell into them. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun hovering over the horizon. I groaned. No use trying to get back to sleep, it was too cold. I stood and stretched, trying not to disturb Hollyleaf, who still slept next to me. I padded out of the warrior's den. The weak sun struck my fur and began to warm me. I basked in its light for a second more, and then bounded up to the thorn tunnel. Thronclaw must have gone to sleep, because now it was Graystripe who was guarding the tunnel.<p>

"Jaggedscar? When did you-How did you-" Graystripe spluttered. I shrugged.

"You escaped Twolegs once, remember?" I meowed. "I figured, if you could do it, so could I."

Graystripe nodded. "Does Firestar know yet?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. He was hunting when I got back." I looked around; the clearing was till pretty deserted. No one was awake yet. The fresh kill pile looked well stocked. I decided to go hunting later.

Graystripe shrugged. "I imagine he'll be waking up soon. Brambleclaw will tell him then." I saw Graystripe's ear twitch for just a second, so fast I wasn't sure I saw it at all. _Was he jealous? _I had always wondered if Graystripe held any hostility to the Thunderclan deputy. Personally, I had always felt that Graystripe would have been a better choice for deputy rather than Brambleclaw. That wasn't my place to argue, though.

Graystripe looked up toward the Highledge. "There he is now." I followed his gaze to the Highledge and saw Firestar emerging from his den. I watched as he stretched, the sun turning his pelt to fire. He jumped down the tumble of rocks and made his way over to the fresh kill pile. I looked to Graystripe, but he had already padded away to the warrior's den. I walked over to Firestar myself.

"Uh... Firestar?" I meowed cautiously.

Firestar looked up. "Jaggedscar? Oh, yes. Brambleclaw told me you were back." I sighed in relief. That made things a lot easier. But Firestar wasn't done. "When the rest of the Clan wakes up, I'll hold a meeting."

I nodded. "I was thinking of going out to hunt?"

Firestar nodded. "Okay, but I want you back here before the meeting. Just before sunrise."

I nodded. "Alright."

As I raced out of the thorn tunnel, I had only one feeling.

_I'm home._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy ending, but I felt like this chapter was way too long. They will start getting longer, though. MARK MY WORDS!<strong>

**I also felt like it was way too long since the last update. I'll try to have another one out sooner!**

**PEACE OUT**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**SUP MAH BROS**

**How you guys doing? I missed you! Now, lets get back to the story!**

**A new major character will be introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The mouse sat, nestled in the roots of a gnarled tree. It nibbled on a nut, unaware of anything surrounding it. A small rustle sounded in the bushes near it. The mouse turned, looked for a moment, then went back to its nut. Suddenly, the mouse's nose shot up as it sniffed the air. It sprang to its feet, forgetting the nut, and began to run away. At the same moment, I burst from the bushes and jumped onto the mouse. I held it to the ground and killed it with a blow to the throat.<p>

I looked out across thew forest. The lush green plants bobbed in the breeze. I heard a few birds beginning to chirp. I looked up at the sky. The sun was almost over the horizon. I remembered my promise to Firestar. I grabbed the mouse, along with the thrush and vole I had killed, and began to bound back to camp.

I paused outside the thorn tunnel. The camp was much more active now than it had been when I had left. Most, if not all, of the cats were now wide awake. My heart lurched as I saw Foxpaw gossiping to Icepaw. He must have told her that I was back, because her ears shot up in surprise.

I swallowed my fear and padded through the tunnel. To my surprise, no one noticed me. _Yet. _I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and placed my catch on the top. I looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I looked up towards the tumble of rocks. I saw Firestar standing atop them, gazing upon his Clan with undisguised pride. While most of the cats gathered close to one another, I stayed near the back, alone.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I am happy to announce the return of our lost warrior, Jaggedscar." Most of the Thunderclan cats jumped and gasped in shock, except for the few who had known that I had returned. I nodded to them and then to Firestar. He continued.

"Last night, a patrol led by Lionblaze had discovered him trying to get back home, from wherever the Twolegs had taken him. He was surrounded by a Shadowclan patrol." The cats in the clearing starts to murmur uneasily around themselves. I stayed where I was, waiting uncomfortably.

"It seems that Shadowclan has decided to ignore all aspects of the warrior code. Even though Jaggedscar was on our side of the border, and alone, Shadowclan nearly attacked him. If it wasn't for Lionblaze's patrol, then..." Firestar broke off. I didn't want to think about what could have happened to me if Lionblaze didn't show up in time.

Firestar began to wrap up his small speech. "Jaggedscar will continue warrior duties today. That is all." Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and began to talk to Brambleclaw about something.

I stayed where I had sat, not moving. I gazed around the camp, trying to figure out what had happened while I was gone. It seemed normal, with cats padding around everywhere, and patrols leaving through the thorn tunnel. I sighed contentedly.

And then I saw Thornclaw.

The golden warrior was hunched over, looking as though he was in pain. As he lurched over to Leafpool's den, he stopped and coughed, tremors racking his body. I felt my heart begin to crawl in my throat. I dashed toward the nursery; even without entering I could tell that Millie and Briarkit were not in there. I had a feeling that the greencough epidemic had started.

I didn't want to annoy Leafpool, so I decided to find Jaypaw. I walked to the medicine den, and bumped into Jaypaw before I got there.

"Jaypaw," I growled, "We need to talk."

Jaypaw looked up. "So you're back." If he was surprised, he was very good at hiding it.

"I think we have a problem," I said, hinting that I wished to speak with him alone. He looked up, slightly annoyed, it seemed.

"I don't know if the Twolegs messed up your vision, but I'm busy," he replied sharply. I hissed.

"This is _important! _It involves what you're working on right now!"

Jaypaw sighed. "Fine. But make it quick." I sighed in frustration as me and Jaypaw padded out of the camp. He turned to me once we were out of earshot.

"What do you want to tell me?"

I took a deep breath. "There's greencough in the camp."

Jaypaw snorted. "Not yet, mousebrain. It's only whitecough."

I padded over to Jaypaw until our noses almost touched. "It will turn into greencough. And it will be a deadly strain. Half the Clan will get infected."

Jaypaw looked frightened, but held his ground. "How can you be so sure? Have you gotten a sign from Starclan?"

I hesitated. "No. But trust me on this. I need you to be ready."

Jaypaw still looked unnerved, but he nodded. "Okay. I will be."

I grinned. "I know you will be."

I turned around and padded back to camp, a lot still on my mind. Besides Jaypaw, most of the Clan had seemed rather shocked that I was alive and well- more than I had thought. Something seemed off. I decided to head back to camp. Jaypaw wasn't behind me; he must have gone off looking for herbs.

I detected a familiar scent behind me; I saw a pitch-black she cat with emerald eyes, stalking a mouse. I watched as she slowly padded over the leaves and moss on the forest floor, closer to the mouse. It seemed as though not a hair on her pelt moved, like she had turned to stone. Then, she leaped. I wasn't able to measure the time from the leap to the kill, but within seconds the mouse was dead.

"Nice catch," I meowed. Hollyleaf looked up, surprised.

"Jaggedscar!?" She meowed in delight. My tail curled; I had never been so excited to see anyone. She rushed over to me and bowled me over. I growled playfully and we play-fought for a while. Then, without warning, Hollyleaf sprung up and flipped me over. I grunted as I hit the ground, and looked up into Hollyleaf's emerald gaze.

"Pinned you," she smirked, looking confident. I feinted defeat for a moment, and then sprung up. I rolled with Hollyleaf, planning to pin her down, but she snaked upwards, pushing me into a pile of leaves. I spat out a few crumbs, and felt a light pressure on my chest.

"Pinned you again," Hollyleaf purred, her paw on my chest. I smiled; I hadn't played like that in a long time. She padded up to me and nuzzled me, burying her head in my shoulder.

"I missed you," she murmured. I rested my head on hers.

"I missed you too," I purred. However, something didn't feel right. There was a stiffness in her neck that felt odd. She seemed tense, and her pelt was beginning to spike up.

"Is... Is something wrong?" I asked gently. Hollyleaf looked up, and shook her head. But she stayed silent. This puzzled me, and encouraged me to think something was indeed wrong. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," I asked again. This time, though, Hollyleaf shook her head harder and bounded away. "Hollyleaf, wait!" I shouted, but to no avail. She bounded away, through the forest. I stopped. I knew I could easily catch her with my powers, but something told me not to. Instead, I padded back to camp. Maybe Lionblaze knew what had happened.

I walked through the thorn tunnel, and thankfully saw Lionblaze right in the middle of the clearing. He looked like he was about to leave, though. I quickly bounded over to him.

"Lionblaze," I meowed. He turned around.

"Jaggedscar," he said. "I'm glad you're back." However, there was an edge to his mew- he was holding something back.

"Did anything... important happen while I was gone?" I implored. Lionblaze looked fidgety, and when he answered me, I could tell he wasn't giving me the whole truth.

"Well... We thought you were... Dead." Lionblaze sighed. I knew that wasn't it, though.

"Lionblaze," I meowed, "What else happened? What aren't you telling me?"

Lionblaze looked ready to bolt, something I hadn't seen him ever do. When he answered me, I understood why he didn't want to tell me.

"We held your vigil."

* * *

><p>I collapsed into my nest, tired to the bone. I had been unable to find Hollyleaf all day. I suspected she had gone into the tunnels. I shuddered as I remembered how she was supposed to meet <em>her <em>demise... How _she _was supposed to die. I curled up into my nest, still shocked that the Clan had held my vigil. When the rest of the Clan found out that Lionblaze had told me, they began to apologize. I had accepted their apologies, but still felt hurt. Firestar didn't hold Graystripe's vigil for months.

As I drifted into sleep, I was vaguely aware of a lithe form slipping by me, and falling into the nest next to me. Hollyleaf groomed my fur until I finally fell asleep.

My eyes shot open. I gazed around with a groan. I saw leafless trees, a river of slime, and the hisses of cats hungry for revenge. I was in the Dark Forest.

I looked around for Tigerstar. Like last time, he didn't show up. However, another tabby warrior padded into the clearing. He looked almost identical to Tigerstar, except he was a bit smaller, and had icy chips for eyes.

Hawkfrost.

"Well, hello, Jaggedscar," Hawkfrost meowed. His voice sounded like a knife on bone. Cold and unforgiving. Before I could open my mouth to ask how Hawkrost how he knew me, he silenced me with a sweep of his tail. "My father told me _all _about you."

I froze. Had Tigerstar heard me talking to Spottedleaf? Had he sent Hawkfrost here to kill me? No. Hawkfrost padded to the side.

"My father must find you very special," Hawkfrost purred. I thought that was strange; I had only trained with Tigerstar once. However, Hawkfrost seemed to think otherwise. "There are a few cats he wants you to meet."

I gasped as I saw the shimmering outline of a cat pad over to me, as well as another that looked much more recent and familiar. As for the former, he was almost invisible, with the trees and ferns showing clear as day behind him. He was little more than a shadow against a backdrop. His eyes, though faint, were a striking red color. They looked hungry for blood. He was muscular despite his fadedness, and he stood just taller than me. I hadn't the faintest idea who it was.

The latter was all too familiar. He was small, smaller than an apprentice. He held strength in his wiry body, and although he was thin he looked fast. He had ice blue eyes, much crueler than Hawkfrost's. His claws were longer than a normal cat's, and I knew that they were dog's teeth. His collar was studded with more of the grisly trophies. Finally, he had a jet-black pelt, and one white paw.

"Scourge," I growled. Scourge gave the smallest nod, not saying anything. The other cat padded forwards.

Hawkfrost looked pleased. "Jaggedscar, meet Scourge, _former _leader of Bloodclan." Scourge snarled, obviously wanting to rip Hawkfrost's pelt off. However, he remained in his sitting position. Hawkfrost turned to the fainter cat. "I'm not surprised you don't know him. I'd like you to meet Shadestar, thefirst traitor to the Clans."

Shadestar nodded. "I felt that my leader, Mintstar, was not very... suited to her position. So I took it. _By force._"

I shuddered. I was standing next to the first Dark Forest cat! He twisted around me, inspecting every hair on my pelt.

"Oh yes," Shadestar nodded. "this will be fun."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**HOWSITGOINBRODIS**

**So, last chapter, JAGGEDSCAR RETURNED TO THUNDERCLAN! We also met Scourge and Shadestar, the first Dark Forest cat. Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

**Also, some of you may have noticed that I keep on deleting my other stories. That's because I really want to concentrate on Part 1 of this trilorgy. I may change the title of the story; I want it to sound better.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Shadestar padded around me. "Oh, yes," he purred in an eerie tone. "This will be fun." His pelt was beginning to prick up in excitement, and I could smell his hot breath on my face. His muscles bunched together as he kept walking.<p>

Scourge walked up and examined me next. I tried not to tremble and shake when the ice-blue eyes stared through me like daggers. I gulped as I saw his claws. Even in death they were reinforced with dog's teeth, like his collar. Had death become so much a part of him that they were fused to his spirit?

Scourge let out a noise that sounded like shattering glass. I assumed it was some sick, cruel laughter. "You were right, Hawkfrost. This one does look strong. He will be... exeptional for our purposes."

I was close to panick at this point. I almost cried out when I saw Hawkfrost nod and turn away. "Wait, where are you going?"

Hawkfrost turned back to look at me. "My father requested my presence." I wanted to cry out, _don't leave me, _but I couldn't summon the courage. Hawkfrost was out of my sight in moments. I looked back to Shadestar and Scourge. They were discussing something. When they saw me looking, they turned to me.

"We thought it best to educate you in battle moves first," Scourge meowed. Before he even finished talking, he had flung himself into the air and slammed into me. I hissed and gritted my teeth. I knew better than to complain about his sneaky tactics. Scourge was Scourge, that was that.

I hit the ground hard, and panted as I pulled myself up. Scourge stood over me, grinning evilly. "Come on, is that the best you've got?" I growled as my teeth met in his forepaw. I kept my head at an awkward angle, trying to avoid the dog's teeth fastened to his claws. He flicked his paw. I jerked my head off of his paw before the claws swept past my eyes.

"What was that?" I snarled. "You nearly blinded me!"

Scourge shrugged. His face was a mask of indifference. "So would an enemy. But would you say that to him?"

I growled back in my throat. I gathered the muscles in my haunches and sprung. Scourge nimbly leaped aside, and then threw me to the ground once more. I saw him leap for me again, but this time his claws weren't pulled back. They were out and gleaming in the sickly moonlight. I gasped and rolled to the side just before Scourge's claws gauged into the earth. I shuddered when I saw how deep they had gone.

Scourge turned back to me again. "Stop fighting like a kit. I don't want you to be easy, because I know you aren't." I stayed still as Scourge continued, sucking in small breaths of air. "I want you to _fight_, because I know that _you _are the one we've been looking for." Scourge leaped once more as he finished the small rant.

This time, I rolled with the impact and smashed a paw down on Scourge's head. Scourge snarled and head-butted me. I lost my grip and rolled backwards, yowling. Scourge jumped back over and held up a paw. I scrabbled to get away, but this time I caught the tips of the dog's teeth. Pain like fire seared through my back, and I felt warm blood trickle through my fur.

I immediately jumped up and slashed at Scourge. My claws caught his ear and tore a nick in it. Blood spurted out and I felt some spatter on my fur. Scourge let out a yowl but I continued. I slashed through his leg. More blood pooled out. Scourge suddenly shot up, knocking me over.

"Enough!" Scourge growled. I looked up, suddenly fearful. Was Scourge so mad that he would decide to kill me? But instead of anger, I saw a cold satisfaction in Scourge's eyes.

"Good work," Scourge meowed, looking over his wounds. "We will continue soon." Scourge then turned away, and padded through the undergrowth until he ceased to be visible.

"That's it?" I asked, turning to Shadestar. The dark tom looked thoughtful as he gazed upon me. I almost cringed under his gaze. His eyes were incredibly dark, filled with hate and evil.

"No," Shadestar mewed. "We will come back." He turned and padded away as well, leaving me alone. I began to lap at my wounds. As I twisted over to my back, I heard a yowl fill the air. I turned, and began to move towards the sound.

I crouched under the bushes, crawling fast and quietly. I moved to the clearing where I had first met Tigerstar. The ferns and trees now gave shelter to Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a third cat. The newcomer was not at all strange to me. I had seen him before. He had a ginger pelt and glowing amber eyes. His pelt was bushed up in excitement, and he nodded eagerly at somethingTigerstar was saying.

It was Lionblaze.

I watched curiously as Lionblaze leaped for Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost and Lionblaze fought for a while, until Hawkfrost crumpled down. Lionblaze leaped upward, ready for another attack.

I was so absorbed, that I almost didn't notice when Tigerstar looked directly at me. I didn't have to think about anything to realize that _he knew _I was there. I desperately began to scrabble backwards. I felt my heart leap into my throat when Tigerstar called my name.

"Jaggedscar, would you like to join our training session?" Tigerstar had an evil gleam in his eyes as he called me out of the bushes. I cursed silently as I crawled ungracefully out of the bushes. Hawkfrost looked faintly surprised, while keeping his mouth shut.

Lionblaze, however, looked completely bewildered. His eyes were wide open in shock, and his jaw hung slack. He was completely tense, and as I walked over, he padded towards me. "Jaggedscar, what-"

Tigerstar interrupted him. "Lionblaze, would you please show Jaggedscar the move we have been working on?" He held a look of pure amusement on his face. He was enjoying the awkwardness of the situation.

I stood firm. As Lionblaze got into position, he looked uncertain. Then Tigerstar said something that made my blood run cold.

"Actually, let's make it interesting. You will fight eachother to determine your abilities on the battlefield.

Lionblaze looked at Tigerstar with a mix of shock and anger in his eyes. I stood at my spot, trying to decide what to do. Obey Tigerstar and hurt Lionblaze, or disobey Tigerstar and probably get killed.

Lionblaze turned and faced me. I could easily read his face: _I don't want to hurt you!_

I growled through my teeth. "Don't hold back, Lionblaze." And I leaped.

Lionblaze caught me as I fell. I growled and swiped my paw across his flank. My claws were sheated, and My paw bounced across the golden fur. Lionblaze twisted and battered me with his front paws, claws sheathed. I jerked back and gently bit into Lionblaze's fur.

"Unsheath your claws!" Tigerstar yelled. "Don't fight like apprentice's, fight like warriors!"

I hesitated. I felt conflicted about hurting my Clanmate, and even worse, one of the Three. Lionblaze, however, must have gotten the Death Glare from Hawkfrost, because he leaped at me without hesitation. I could see the tips of his claws poking out past his paws.

I whipped to the side and his claws passed harmlessly through my fur. I unsheathed my own claws, clean since the Great Battle, and turned them on my Clanmate. I yowled as I ripped a paw down Lionblaze's flank. He growled, but no blood came out of the wound.

"How-" I was cut off as Lionblaze crashed into me, slicing at my legs. I quickly reared up, dragging my claws across his chest. This time, blood came pouring out of the wound. I was about to bring my claws crashing onto his back, but Lionblaze veered away like a snake. My paws slammed on dry ground. I snarled as I saw Lionblaze coming around out of the corner of my eye. As he was about to hit me, I brought my paw up.

My claws caught his jaw, sending him careening into a tree. He staggered back into the clearing and jumped. He hit me hard and fast, and I felt the wounds on my back re-opening, as well as a new one on my flank. I was about to retaliate when -

* * *

><p>"Gahh-" I shot up in my nest. My head rustled against the branches of the warrior's den. I looked around. I was back in the Thunderclan camp. I looked around the den for Lionblaze's sleeping form. I found it immediately, ruffled and bleeding from a small wound on his chest. I looked guiltily at my claws. They still bore traces of his blood.<p>

I looked back at my flank. It was still bleeding, and some of the blood had dripped into my nest. I quickly lapped up the blood on my flank and moved out of the nest to get cobwebs for the wound from Jaypaw. I was about to leave when a voice called my name.

"Jaggedscar?" I looked back and saw Lionblaze was now fully awake, looking at me with a mix of shock and anger. "What were you doing back there?"

I looked at him for a few minutes, and shot out of the den. I moved quickly through the clearing, ignoring Birchfall's gasp of surprise as I rocketed out of the thorn tunnel. I kept on moving, only knowing I wanted to outrun Lionblaze and his questions. I heard rustling behind me, and I heard a voice growling to itself about my... stubbornness? I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to Lionblaze right now.

Lionblaze was fast, however, and my years of refusing to lift weights finally took their toll. I felt myself slowing down, and I heard Lionblaze move up behind me. He tackled me to the ground, and pinned me down. I looked up into his eyes, dark pools of amber. They locked with my eyes, and we stayed like that for a moment before Lionblaze hissed.

"Now, I'm going to let you up. When I do, I want you to tell me what you were doing back in that forest. Okay?" I nodded, albiet reluctantly. I knew Lionblaze wouldn't listen to what I would tell him, so what was the point?

Lionblaze gave a curt nod before letting me up. I groaned and twisted my back, hearing a few joints pop as I turned. "Man, you pack a punch." Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, and I sighed. " Alright. I was being trained, like you were. Only... By different cats."

Lionblaze looked surprised. "They're training you too?"

I hissed. "They are not who you think they are. They will use you and other Clan cats to get back at Starclan for banishing them to the Drak Forest. They don't care about you, they only care about how well you can fight."

Lionblaze looked bewildered, but then he sat down on the forest floor.

"Alright. Tell me more."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**Welcome back to The Fourth! In this chapter...**

**Well, read and find out.**

**NOTICE**

**I have made a plan to post a chapter of The Fourth, and then a chapter of PMD. This will be my schedule.**

**Finally, I have begun rough drafts for rewriting the first few chapters of The Fourth. This may take a while, but I'm hoping it will be worth it.**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze looked at me intensely. "Why can't Tigerstar and Hawkfrost be trusted? They seemed like they wanted to help me become a better fighter!"<p>

I sighed. "That's because they want to use you to get revenge on the Clans. Especially Thunderclan. Tigerstar wants to bring us down with our own warriors."

Lionblaze looked down. "Then... I'm not special? They said they were training me because I was special!" I felt a pang of sympathy for the flame-colored warrior. His powersw had led him to think that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were really training him for the better. Now he knew that they had been training him to attack his Clanmates. He flexed his muscles in anger, and his claws tore out clumps of earth underneath his paws.

"They lied to me! I'll show them that I don't need them." Lionblaze tore out at a nearby fern. "The next time I see them-" He slashed with his forepaw. A clump of the fern swayed and fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. "-there will be no mercy."

I padded up beside him and laid my tail across his back. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. You aren't the only warrior they're training, they can do without you."

Lionblaze looked up in shock. "There are others training in the Dark Forest?"

I nodded somberly. "The Dark Forest cats are training cats from all Clans, not just you."

Lionblaze nodded, his anger temporarily forgotten. "Who are some of the others?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure... but I think Breezepelt is one... as well as Antpelt, and a few others."

Lionblaze looked shocked, and then his shock gave way to anger once again. "Those traitors! If I ever see them in the Dark Forest..."

"NO!" I snarled. I whirled around Lionblaze in anger. "You must never go there again! If they find out about-" I stopped myself. Tigerstar must know about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw by now. But Lionblaze didn't. He looked at me curiously.

"If they find out what?" He looked scared, like he had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I held my breath. We stood like that for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Amber eyes met blue, and we stayed locked in the same position.

It seemed like forever until I spoke. "I... I can't tell you." I turned around and let out a shaky breath. "You would kill me, if you believed me in the first place."

Lionblaze looked even more scared. "What is it-"

"I CAN"T TELL YOU!" I shrieked, and I heard the birds in the trees begin to cry in confusion. "I can't... It would be very bad for all of us..."

Lionblaze swung his head sharply. "_All _of us? You mean Hollyleaf and Jaypaw too?"

I stayed there like a statue. I had been so close to revealing the secret, the terrible secret Squirrelflight and Leafpool had locked away for so long. I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Yes," I murmured. "I won't tell you; not yet, at least. But you must not go back to the Dark Forest. They will kill you if you slip up."

Lionblaze looked like he wanted to argue, but I must have looked angry, because he kept his mouth shut. I nodded and turned, heading back to the clearing. I heard the ferns rustle as mice raced through them. The birds had gone back to sleep, and the entire forest seemed at peace.

As I stood outside the thorn tunnel, I heard Lionblaze pad up behind me.

"Will you keep going to the Dark Forest?"

I looked back at him.

"Yes".

* * *

><p><strong>LIONBLAZE<strong>

"I think he's hiding something from us."

I looked at my siblings as I let the news fall. Jaypaw didn't look interested to be here, and Hollyleaf had twitched an ear. I sighed in frustration. When Jaypaw had insisted that they find Sol, hadn't they tried to help? At least until Jaggedscar had stopped them, saying that Sol was bad news.

"I really don't get why that's so important." Jaypaw licked a paw and drew it over his ear. I gaped at him.

"He knows the entire prophecy, he knew about the Dark Forest, about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost! And now he says he knows something about us! Don't you see how that could be important?"

Hollyleaf shrugged. "I guess... But he seems like a nice cat. He's helped us once already, and told us the second part of the prophecy."

Jaypaw nodded. "Exactly. I don't see why we shouldn't trust him."

I snorted. "He was training in the Dark Forest!"

"So were you, not too long ago!" Jaypaw retaliated harshly, spinning around. "I've got to get back to the medicine den; there are still a lot of wounds to dress." He stalked back to the medicine den, tail held high.

I sighed as he left. I turned back to Hollyleaf. "Will you help me, please? I've got to know what he's keeping from us!"

Hollyleaf hesitated for a while, but eventually gave in. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

I felt a weight lift off my chest, as though I had passed my assesment once again. "Thanks, Hollyleaf. I knew I could count on you." I nuzzled my sister playfully. She purred, and I felt lighter.

But as I walked away, I had a bad feeling in my gut. Like I was going to find something I wouldn't like at all.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**I'm getting my ideas down for the rewrites of the first few chapters. They will be MUCH better when I'm done with them.**

**What happens in this chapter? Read and review to find out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JAYPAW<strong>

I stalked back to the medicine den, annoyed that I had wasted my time with Lionblaze. I tunred back over to realize that Hollyleaf was still talking to him. _Typical. Whenever Lionblaze wants something, Hollyleaf helps. _I shrugged my annoyance off. Jaggeedscar wasn't a bad cat, just mysterious. And although I wouldn't tell Lionblaze, I wanted to find out more about him.

I walked back into the medicine den. I smelled the scent of a few cats that were milling around outside the entrance. They all seemed worried.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I meowed, a bit annoyed. "You're blocking the way in."

One of the cats, Cloudtail, looked over to me. He must have opened his mouth to say something, but his body was instantly wracked by a hoarse coughing fit. When he recovered, he looked back.

"The den is full of cats with whitecough," He meowed solemnly. I rushed past him to see if it was true. Indeed, the den was flooded with cats, strewn across the floor. The rank scent of sickness rushed into my nose, and I held my breath to keep from coughing. I sensed Leafpool by the back of the den, seeming worried.

I padded up to her. "How did this happen?" I asked. "I was gone for only a few heartbeats!"

Leafpool turned at the sound of my voice, and her worry was temporarily replaced with relief. "Jaypaw, thank goodness you're here. I need you to find catmint for the sick cats."

The hairs on my back began to rise. I felt panic edge my voice as I asked, "Do any of them have greencough?"

Leafpool's voice was bleak. "Not yet, but if things keep going on like this, it won't be long until they do."

I let my head swing around the medicine den once more. The amount of sick cats was so large, anyone who came into the den would become infected. I looked back to Leafpool, but she was already bent over another patient. I turned tail and fled out to the forest, preparing to look for the precious herb.

* * *

><p><strong>JAGGEDSCAR<strong>

I sniffed into the patch of grass. _Nope, nothing here, _I concluded. I had never smelled catmint before, but I knew that it smelled sweet and had the effects of a hallucinogen. I moved over to another bush and began smelling. Again, nothing. A rustling sound from behind me made me jump up. I turned around, hackles raised.

"Who's there?" I asked, smelling the clearing. I recognized the scent almost instantly, and I sat down calmly, waiting for the cat to appear.

Jaypaw burst into the clearing, looking like he had seen a ghost. I looked at him, and felt the hairs on my back beginning to rise. "It's begun, hasn't it?"

He nodded, breathless. I looked back in the direction of camp, and knew that the sickness had begun to spread between cats. I turned back to Jaypaw, but he was already crouched down, sniffing all around for catmint. I stifled a sigh of pity as I watched him, but Jaypaw's powers picked up my feelings.

"What? You've never felt bad for me before," Jaypaw said. There was no anger in his voice, only concern and fear. I sighed again.

"There's no catmint, Jaypaw," I meowed, defeated. I heard Jaypaw's gasp of shock, and continued. "The only plants I could find were some crushed ones, and they're of no use." Jaypaw looked as though he wanted to believe I was lying, and I couldn't blame him. I had been searching for catmint for the past thirty minutes, and still nothing had come up. Not across the entire forest.

"No, that can't be true!" He growled. I shrugged and sat down.

"It's true," I meowed. he yowled in a fit of rage. Then he brightened up.

"I know! maybe the other Clans can spare some!" He meowed hopefully. His sightless eyes looked up at me, brimming with hope.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," I mumbled. "Shadowclan surely won't give us any, and Windclan and Riverclan would tear us apart if they knew we were weak. We're on our own." I didn't like the notion, but it was true. It was too soon after the Great Battle to ask for help. News spread fast between the Clans, and it wouldn't be long until we were attacked at our most vulnerable point.

I looked down at Jaypaw. "You must not tell anyone how bad the sickness is getting," I meowed solemnly. "If anyone else finds out, there will be chaos."

Jaypaw nodded, but he had more to say. "Where will the healthy cats sleep? There are too many sick ones."

I thought about the old Twoleg nest. That had been where they had originally stayed. Maybe... "No," I said. We can sleep together, for another night. It won't hurt, but we can't move them until we have a proper plan." I felt confident that nothing would happen, but underneath that confidence there was a feeling of unease.

As Jaypaw and I walked back to camp, I wondered about the consequences of what I had just done.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a pounding headache. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I opened my eyes to see that Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were talking at the edge of the clearing. I looked on in despair as Honeyfern broke off for a fit coughing. I looked over to my side and saw that Hollyleaf had long since left, probably on dawn patrol. <em>It's probably for the best, <em>I thought. _I don't want her to get sick. _

As I stumbled out of the warrior's den, I felt a sharp tickling in my chest. I immediately coughed violently, spasms shaking my body. I gasped for breath when it was over, terrified. _I had caught the sickness! _I hastily moved up to the fresh-kill pile, where Jaypaw was picking out a sparrow. I looked down at him, while silently speaking.

"I caught it," I meowed bleakly. "I have greencough."

Jaypaw jumped up. "Oh no! How can this happen, Honeyfern's sick, and Birchfall, and now you too? This is bad!" His voice was edged with desperation, and he looked more scared than he had been at the Great Battle. I sighed in defeat.

"You'll have to tell Firestar to quarantine us," I meowed. "Tell him to put us at the old abandoned house." I kept eating the mouse I had chosen, but Jaypaw looked confused. "What? It's sounded pretty simple to me."

"What's a... _house?_" Jaypaw meowed, rolling the new word over his tongue. _Oops. _

"Uh... I meant the old Twoleg nest," I said stupidly. I hoped he would just think that the greencough was driving me insane. Thankfully, he didn't look too concerned.

"Alright," He meowed. "I'll talk to Firestar."

"Good," I meowed, and broke off with another fit of coughing. When I could finally take a breath, I meowed, "Make it quick!"

* * *

><p>I felt like crap.<p>

That was the best way to describe greencough. It stiffened your limbs, made you short of breath, and scratched up your throat. But the worst part was the coughing. It came without warning, and lasted for a good thirty seconds. I was starting to feel lightheaded, too. _God, I hope Jaypaw can come up with some catmint soon,_ I thought. Jaypaw and Leafpool had been working their butts off trying to help us, but to no avail. I was worried that one of them might become sick, too.

"How you feeling?" I looked up. Lionblaze was standing over me. In his jaws was a plump mouse. He dropped it at my paws and nudged it over to me. "You've got to eat."

I pushed the mouse back; I wasn't hungry. "Give it to one of the others." I coughed again, and when my throat cleared up I added, "I can manage."

Lionblaze wasn't convinced. "Hollyleaf says you haven't eaten all day. You must be hungry."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I took the mouse back, and started to eat it.

"So..." Lionblaze said. I looked up.

"You want to know what I know, don't you?" I asked in monotone. Lionblaze smirked.

"That was pretty transparent, wasn't it?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded, finishing off the mouse. Lionblaze shrugged. "Yeah, I do want to know. And if it's about us, we deserve a right to know."

I snarled in annoyance. "I already told you, I'm not telling you yet. I may not have to."

Lionblaze cocked his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Great Starclan, I'm not telling you anything!" I said, exasperated.

Lionblaze began to get angry. He paced around, lashing his tail back and forth. "You know about the prophecy, which is about us. You told us so. So why can't you tell us what else you know?"

I sighed and stood up, coughing a bit. "If I told you..." I looked Lionblaze in the eye, and he backed away, frightened. "It would ruin everything."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**So, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I will finish it. I just don't have a normal schedule. So always check to make sure the story is updated!**

**As always, read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>LIONBLAZE POV<strong>

I looked back in resentment. Whatever Jaggedscar knew, we had a right to know as well! We were part of the Three as well! I watched as he went over to the fresh-kill pile, wracked by coughs along the way. I almost felt some pity for him. I turned away and walked over to Hollyleaf.

"Any luck?" She questioned. I shook my head bitterly.

"No," I growled. "He's stalwart as the earth. He'll never give it up."

Hollyleaf wrapped her tail around my shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll tell us when he's ready. Don't forget, he's sick too." I looked again at Jaggedscar, coughing as he tried to keep the food down. This time real pity clawed at my heart.

"I know," I sighed. "But it's hard."

Hollyleaf purred in amusement. "Isn't everything worth finding?"

I growled playfully and swiped at her ear. She growled back and ducked under my blow. Suddenly a voice sounded from the thorn tunnel.

"Hollyleaf, you're to go on patrol with us," Ashfur yowled. Berrynose and Sorreltail waited with him at the entrance.

"Sorry, I've got to run," Hollyleaf apologized. She turned and raced out the tunnel after Ashfur's patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>JAGGEDSCAR POV<strong>

_Damn, _I thought. _I feel like crap. _Greencough had finally begun to take it's toll on my body. Firestar had thought about my proposal, but hadn't made a decision yet. I hoped he would decide on it soon. Most of the cats in Thunderclan were now sick, and it would only be a matter of time before the rest were also infected with the deadly disease.

"Here, you have to keep your strength up," a voice sounded near my ear. I looked up, and saw Jaypaw leaning down with some leaves in his mouth.

"No, give them to someone who needs them more than me," I said. "I'll be fine."

Jaypaw looked doubtful. "But you're part of the prophecy. If you die-"

"I won't," I reasoned. "I've been sick countless times. I doubt this will be any different."

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I swung my head up to see Firestar coming out of his den on the Highledge. His body looked frail; he had caught the sickness two days ago.

"I have an idea," Firestar announced, before falling into a series of coughs. When it was over, he held his head up high.

"The sick cats, myself included, will make a home in the old Twoleg nest. We will stop it from spreading that way." I almost jumped up in joy when Firestar announced that we would be inhabiting the abandoned house. It had been only about two months since I had been turned into a cat, but it had seemed like years. The last time I had been in a house was when I had been catnapped!

Firestar continued. "We will need the help of all cats to make the nest habitable. Remember, this is for the good of the Clan!" Firestar leaped down from the Highledge, and paddded over to the medicine den to talk to Leafpool. I stood up and stretched, fighting the urge to cough. I would finally be able to make myself useful and do some work!

Hollyleaf came up beside me, and I swore that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Are you going to be okay?" She murmured in my ear. I turned to reply, but suddenly I froze. the world was slowly losing color, but instead of turning gray, this time it slammed me into darkness. Scenes began flashing over my eyes, filled with blood and screeching, and finally ending with hoarse coughs, followed by more screeching and finally silence. I looked up again, trembling with fear, and saw Yellowfang staring me down.

_LOOK OUT._

I gasped, and suddenly I was pulled into the real world again. I was still shaking, the vision had been incredibly brief and strange. Hollyleaf was nudging me.

"Hey, Jaggedscar, are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

I turned over to her. "Something's coming. Something bad." I saw the look of fear in her eyes, and I didn't blame her.

"What could it be?" She asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm not that good at interpreting visions. I've never had any to think about."

Hollyleaf looked skeptical. "Maybe it's just the greencough... I mean, it makes you see things, so..."

"Yeah, maybe..." I pondered. I would have loved to believe that it was just a hallucination, but for some reason, the vision seemed all too real. Especially since Yellowfang had appeared at the end... along with that warning...

Hollyleaf shrugged. "I hope it's nothing."

I turned away. "So do I." I padded over to the thorn tunnel, ready to scout out the old house. Hollyleaf turned towards Firestar, asking if there was anything she could do to help. Brambleclaw was issuing orders to every cat, telling them what to do. Most of the sick cats had left, hunting or looking at their new home.

I bounded out of the thorn tunnel. Immediately I was greeted by the forest, all shades of green and brown enveloping me in calmness. I remembered the way to the house from the Great Battle, and padded their at my own leisure. A mouse scuttled under my paws, but I didn't feel like hunting right now. I strolled down the old, worn path until I detected a scent. I pricked my ears and listened for voices.

..."Mouse dung!"

I chuckled when I recognized Lionblaze's voice. I quickly slunk over to his position and watched as he attempted to hunt a mouse. The little thing kept on scurrying away from him. He looked kind of out of it.

I sprung out of the bushes and hissed at the mouse. It squealed and scurried right into Lionblaze's paw, where he bit it's throat.

"What was that?" I asked. Lionblaze may not have been the best hunter, but that was ridiculous.

Lionblaze looked sheepishly on the ground. "I was thinking about something else."

If I had eyebrows, I would have raised one of them. Lionblaze didn't meet my gaze, instead staring all around.

"Fine, carry on," I huffed. I bounded back into the forest towards the house, leaving Lionblaze to his fantasies.

I reached the abandoned wreck soon after. The concrete walls still stood proud, towering over most of the trees. The door frame was covered in ivy. I looked around. No other cat was inspecting the house. Most of the patrols were still being organized.

Stifling a cough, I moved into the house. Even though it was long abandoned, it had a certain aura that made me comfortable. I padded around, until something caught my eye.

A small wooden chest, almost completely rotted, was sitting in the corner. I walked over to it, wondering if anything was inside. I hooked a claw underneath the frame of the lid, and threw it open. What I saw inside made me shiver.

It was about nine inches long, gleaming silver. There were grooves all along the side, and a small notch at the top. A handle split out of the main frame, with a smaller lever sticking out under it. I began to breathe heavily, even though no one I knew would have been able to use it.

I quickly covered the pistol, hoping that I could keep it hidden until it could be moved somewhere else. The gun had brought back memories of what had happened the day before I had come to Thunderclan. I had to keep everyone safe from the terror it could ignite.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**Some of you may wonder, "Where is Jaggedscar? Who's SUP3R RA1NB0W DA5H?**

**IM SUP3R RA1NB0W DA5H now, so...**

**yeah...**

**Today, we learn just what Jaggedscar did with the gun, as well as having the sick cats move into the Twoleg nest. **

**Drafts for the first few chapters are almost complete. Give it a few weeks or so. **

* * *

><p>I ran into the forest, weaving in and out of trees as I went. The branch in my mouth was almost completely torn apart, but it held. The gun on the end was bouncing around wildly. The gun wouldn't stay in my mouth; the metal was too slippery. I had to loop a branch through the trigger guard so that I could carry it away from the abandoned house. A thought flashed through my head- what would happen if the gun wasn't set to safety? It could go off at any moment!<p>

I skidded to a stop in front of the fence that closed off the town from the forest. I gingerly pulled the gun off the branch to inspect it. It was a Glock 18, something I didn't think they had in England. I pressed the magazine release and the clip popped out a pit. I pulled it out to see if it was even loaded. To my surprise, all eighteen bullets were pushed into the clip. I slid it back into the handle and looked for the safety. I pressed my nose to the small lever and pushed it up.

"Only one way to find out if it worked," I muttered. I pushed my paw up to the trigger, and pulled. The trigger stopped halfway, and wouldn't go any further.

"Thank Starclan," I sighed in relieved surprise. I pushed the gun under a bush near the fence. Hopefully it would stay hidden until it was needed. I hoped it wouldn't be, but I knew that the battle with the Dark Forest was only getting closer.

Wait- how could a cat use a pistol?

I grumbled as I made sure the Glock was hidden carefully. Once I was confident that no one would find it, I ran back to the Twoleg nest.

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were helping finish up the renovations of the Twoleg nest. The last leaves were being stuck into cracks, and moss bedding was being put into the nest. The wooden crate had been moved and dumped who knows where.

"Where are the others?" I asked, before coughing and cursing my frail body.

"They've gone," Poppyfrost answered. She looked up and down the house, satisfaction and pride spreading across her face as she gazed upon the fortress. "We were sent to make sure everything is ready for you."

Honeyfern came up from the ground. "We have everything in order; you're moving in first thing tomorrow." She reached up with a paw to flick off a stray leaf on her muzzle. It floated softly to the ground, crinkling as it hit the forest floor.

I surveyed the house. In the three days I had been hiding the Glock, the Clan cats had done a masterful job of patching the place up. It actually looked hospitable.

"Well, thanks for all your hard work," I replied. "It looks a lot better now than it did before." I turned around and bounded back into the forest, back towards the camp. I walked through the thorn tunnel and into the warriors' den. I noticed that Hollyleaf wasn't in the den.

_Oh, well, _I thought to myself. _I can still sleep. _

And with that, I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and groaned. Mist and moss pooled around my feet and body. Gnarled trees stuck up around the grove.<p>

_Frickin' Dark Forest, _I thought angrily. I couldn't even get a sick day?

Tigerstar moved around a tree, grinning evilly. "Hello, Jaggedscar. Having a nice day, I suppose?"

I shook my head to clear it of bad thoughts. "What does it matter to you?"

He hissed. "I know that you found something in that Twoleg nest," he growled. Tigerstar jumped up and pinned me down on the ground, digging his claws into my flank. I growled and kicked at his belly with my hind legs.

"That has nothing to do with you," I hissed.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. "Oh, but it does. And if you don't tell me, I have other ways of finding out what I want to..." With that, he jumped up and padded away.

I got up coughing. "What, no training or anything? Surely you want me to know how to destroy the Clans best."

If Tigerstar heard me, he gave no notice. He kept on walking until the mist swallowed him whole. I grunted in displeasure and turned away from where Tigerstar had been, and walked on in the other direction. I heard the howls of cats 'training', and the sickening splat of blood staining the forest floor. i caught a glimpse of two cats fighting through the trees. One of them, a white tom, jumped on his opponent, a tortoiseshell. He raked his claws down her back with an evil grin on his face. The tortoiseshell shrieked in agony.

As I walked, I heard rustling to my side. I swiveled my ears, and caught heavy breathing. Then, a snapping twig, and-

"Grahh!" I growled. A cat jumped me from the bush. I fluffed up my coat and swiped a claw at his muzzle. He hissed back and ripped a claw through the air, shaving off the tip of a whisker. I swiped again, this time taking a chunk of my opponents' flesh with me. He yowled out and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. I looked down in shock.

"Scourge? What are you doing?"

"Teaching you to be ready for anything..." Scourge muttered. "And... another thing... I'm not who you think I am..."

I blinked. "Then... who are you?"

The mystery cat looked up. I gazed on in wonder.

It wasn't a male, it was a she-cat. She looked dazzling, like the stars shone in her fur. Her face was a pure black, along with her body. However, instead of have a white paw, it was actually slightly brown.

"I... am Silverpelt."


	29. Chapter 28

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**IT'S TIME FOR SOME MORE STORY**

**I'M SO EXCITED**

* * *

><p>I gasped in amazement. Here I was, standing in front of the cat that had founded Starclan. And she knew my name. I looked over her. She did look very much like Scourge, minus the dog tooth collar. She had sparkling green eyes, and a small smile that gave me goosebumps.<p>

"Welcome to Starclan, Jaggedscar," Silverpelt whispered. "Or, should I call you... Nick?"

I did a double take at the mysterious cat. "How... how did you know my name?"

Silverpelt giggled cutely, making me confused. Why was she laughing? I had figured that this was a serious matter, for the founder of Starclan Starclan to come down to me.

"Why, Nick, I know everything about everyone," Silverpelt laughed. "I am the equivalent of your God in this universe."

"Wait, what?" I was officially confused now. What on earth was this cat talking about? Other universes, God? What else did this cat know?

Silverpelt began to pad around me, our fur touching in some places. Her pelt was sparkling, and her eyes shone with an almost unnatural light. "All of the gods and entities of the multiverse meet at some point. But that's not important right now."

I looked at her skeptically. "Well, then. What do want me to know?"

Silverpelt's eyes shone in the starlight. "I want you to know that there is a reason that we took you here. You were not stolen out of your own life; just borrowed for a while. "

I hissed. "So, what? I'm like your servant?"

Silverpelt shook her head. "No. This was always your destiny. You are the Fourth, destined to save the Clans from the greatest darkness they have her known. Go now, and sleep."

Suddenly, I began to feel very tired. I struggled to stay awake, but Silverpelt's mystical powers prevailed. I sank into a deep slumber...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Sorry about the short chapter, but I just needed a plot filler. Plus, I have writers block, so...<strong>

**See you guys next time!**


	30. Bad News

**Hey, bros.**

**i****f you're reading this, it means you still care about this story. I regret to inform you that it is being placed on hiatus until I get my new laptop. Once it is mine, I will continue to update it until completion. **

**Please don't abandon this story yet. Jaggedscar still has quite a lot to go through... hehehe...**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hey, bros!**

**Laptop's not here yet, but I saw I had some new followers. I didn't want you guys to got too long without storytime, so new chapter! Yay!**

I woke up panting. I hissed as the sunlight hit me, bright light on my sore eyes. I groaned and rubbed my head trying to remember what that she-cat, Silverpelt, had wanted. However, I was interrupted by a shadow at the entrance of the warrior's den. I looked up to see who it was.

"It's time for you to go," Lionblaze said gruffly. I nodded silently, renumbering that today was the day the sick cats would move to the old abandoned house. It would do me good to spend some time in a manmade structure again.

"Right," I grunted. I tried to stand IP, but found it difficult. My legs were very sore; whether from sleep or sickness I could tell. I thought I saw a hint of pith in Lionblaze's eyes and immediately got angry at myself.

As he made a move to help me, I stuck a paw out to stop him.

"No," I growled. "I can do this". However, I promptly proved myself wrong by faceplanting into the ground.

"Or not," I grumbled. Lionblaze helped me up, and we made our way to the thorn tunnel.

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the camp, I was quarantined with the other sick cats as the preparations were made for our farewell. I spotted Brambleclaw talking to Firestar and Graystripe was pacing around frantically. I could hardly blame him; if someone special to me was sick like this, I would be worried too.<p>

Finally, the time came for us to depart for the house. Firestar shook out his coat, and marched out of the camp. We followed without so much as a whisper.

As we paraded past all the healthy cats, Lionblaze reached out to me. "Try to come back," he said, and i saw true fear in his eyes.

I smiled weakly. "Hey, don't worry. I'm the Fourth, I still have a lot of fight left in me."

Jayfeather was next. "Take care of yourself, okay? We need you." I looked into his eyes for any emotion. I couldn't find any. I nodded and moved on.

I passed a few cats on the way, nodding at me like I was some sort of hero. I didn't feel very heroic, with my weak legs and burning eyes. However, I let them think as they pleased.

As I got nearer to the end of the line, I saw someone waiting for me. Hollyleaf tried her best not to shed tears, but it appeared that she had failed. Her face was strained with tears, and it took all my effort not to follow in her footsteps. She tried to rush to me , but I stopped her with a glare.

"No," I growled. "The sickness spreads to fast. I can't let you get opened her mouth to protest, but just before she could, a bloodcurdling screech tore through the air.

"NO!"

I whipped around to see Graystripe going for Mille. I had to hold in a gasp as I saw the poor state she was in. You could count each of her ribs through her pelt, and her eyes were closed and crusted over. I wasn't even sure if she was conscious.

Lionblaze ad Birchfall held Graystripe back as he scratched at them.

"Let me through!" He growled. "I need to see her!"

Suddenly, like a phantom, Firestar was there. He stepped between Graystripe and Millie, making sure he couldn't get through.

"Graystripe, she is too sick. You cannot go near her; you'll get sick too."

Graystripe didn't seem to hear him. "I don't care! I need her!"

Firestar stayed calm. He didn't yell, just kept going on in that calm voice of his, that no other Clan leader had been able to replicate. "Graystripe, if anything happens, I will send for you."

Graystripe finally began to calm down, and Lionblaze and Birchfall released him. "I'll hold you to that, Firestar," he growled.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Just promise me you'll stay safe." I looked into Hollyleaf's eyes, deep, emerald spheres of sadness.

She nodded in defeat. As I turned to walk away, I heard her whisper an almost inaudible "I love you".

I turned back. "I love you too," I said. And with that, our little caravan turned and made it's way into the forest.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

**Hey bros!**

**THE WAIT IS OVER! The laptop has arrived and I couldn't be happier! Story updates should be happening more often from now on!**

* * *

><p>I was impressed at how well the Clan cats had managed to fix up the house. It almost looked hospitable now. However, it was still pretty creepy. The shattered windows and curling paint added to the effect of an abandoned house. However, I was able to stand it. After all, it was for the good of the Clan.<p>

"I don't like it here," I heard Cloudtail mutter. "Too much like a Twoleg nest..."

"That's because it is one, featherbrain," Dustpelt coughed. "i don't like it either, but it's the best way to save lives at this point."

Cloudtail shrugged and moved over to find a nest. I glanced over at the wall, where the chest with the gun had been. It was bare now, a white spot where it had once been.

Firestar managed to get on top of one of the beams. "Alright, listen up. i know that a lot of you are uncomfortable being here, and I am too. But we'll just have to make due until we can get some catmint, and cure ourselves. Don't be afraid- there's nothing to be afraid of."

Some of the cats around the floor still held traces of discomfort in their eyes, but in the ned everyone was happy. I grumbled angrily. I wasn't supposed to be here- I should be back helping the rest of the Clan. Who knew what could happen with so many warriors absent!

* * *

><p><strong>LIONBLAZE<strong>

I prowled through the bushes, looking for a mouse. I knew that we had to keep the rest of the Clan healthy and fit if Firestar's plan were to work. Spiderleg already had to go to the Twoleg nest, and we weren't about to let anyone else follow him.

Suddenly my ears twitched. I heard a tiny scuffling sound in the bushes beside me. _Mouse. _I licked my lips. I prowled towards the mouse, slowly but surely, until I was close enough to pounce. I leaped through the air with a snarl. The mouse noticed, but I was too quick. I slammed the small creature down into the dust and killed it with a bite to the neck.

I gazed out through the forest with my catch in my mouth. Although I couldn't see it, I knew that the Twoleg nest was out there. The sick cats would need all the prey they could get.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _One down, a bunch to go. _

* * *

><p>I returned to camp with spirits high. I was laden with fresh-kill: Three mice, two birds, and a shrew. Brambleclaw bounded up to meet me.<p>

"Well done, Lionblaze," he congratulated me. "I'm glad to have you hunting with us."

I nodded, my mouth to full of fresh-kill to answer. Brambleclaw leaned over.

"If you start to feel sick, though... Make sure you stay fit." And with that, my father bounded away.

I knew what Brambelclaw meant. The Clan couldn't afford any missing cats, now more than ever. His father was relying on him to help keep the Clan strong. I didn't know what I would do if I got sick.

I spotted Jaypaw walking in through the thorn tunnel. I raced up to him, eager to hear the news.

"None," he said flatly, "There wasn't any catmint anywhere."

My heart sank. If we couldn't find any catmint, how were we supposed to help the sick cats?

"There has to be some spot you overlooked, some patches of herbs you missed-"

"No," Jaypaw sighed. "The only clump I could find was destroyed during the battle."

I gazed at him in shock. The catmint was _destroyed? _During the battle? Did some cat do it on purpose?

"Who could have done something so cruel?" I asked. "They knew winter was coming up- they must be planning another attack. And with half the Clan missing..."

"I don't think so," Jaypaw answered. "WindClan and RiverClan might have been against us in the battle, but I don;t think they would have resorted to such barbaric tactics. I think it was an accident."

I glared at him. "And if it wasn't?"

jaypaw was silent for a few moments. Then he turned his head up, as though he were looking at the stars.

"We need to find some catmint."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLYLEAF<strong>

I stared up into the moonlight. I was thinking about Jaggedscar and the rest of the sick cats.

_What if there isn't enough catmint for all of them? What if some of them..._

No. I couldn't bring myself to even think about it. There was no way any of the cats could die- they were needed too much. And Jaggedscar was part of the prophecy...

Jaggedscar. Not only was he a part of the prophecy, he was a part of m_e. _For some reason, I was drawn to him. We were similar, and I found comfort in him. I was always worried about my destiny, and the way he seemed so sure about his made me think of him as a stone wall- an impenetrable barrier. And now, he was brought to his knees by sickness.

_Why him?_ I wondered. _Why couldn't it be me?_

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. I got up and turned around. But when I saw who it was, I froze in shock.

"What- What are _you _doing here?"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Sup bros! See, told you that the wait wouldn't be much longer! And here we go, the end of the cliffie I left you guys with! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLYLEAF<strong>

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock. I hadn't expected to see this cat in a long time.

"Well, hello, Hollyleaf," the cat replied. He sat down, and drew his tongue over his paw. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Don't be like that," I snarled. "You were supposed to help us with the prophecy, Sol."

Sol looked hurt. I knew he was lying. He was good at that.

"I didn't expect such anger from you, Hollyleaf," Sol replied casually. "Maybe from Lionblaze... But not you."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" I growled. My claws were out, and my hacles were raised. I wasn't going to tolerate this cat anymore. His once charismatic voice now rubbed my skin raw.

Sol looked up, annoyed. 'It's not my fault you never showed up. But I'm still feeling... gracious. I'll tell you about the prophecy now-"

"No," I interrupted. "Not without my brothers."

"It's now or never."

I stopped dead in my tracks. _I should get them, _I thought to myself. But by the time we got back here, Sol would be long gone.

"Fine," I said. "Tell me what you know about us."

Sol grinned maliciously. "Good. I'm glad you came to your senses."

I glared at Sol. This was a charismatic, evil cat. I could tell by the way he smiled, by the way he talked to me. I didn't know what he wanted to do to the Clans, but I could tell that it wasn't good.

"As you know, Lionblaze can fight without getting hurt in battle. Jaypaw can see in others' dreams, and read their thoughts. And the third can see and hear things far, far away. They will band together when the Clans need them most, or darkness will blot out the light of the stars forever."

I could tell now that Sol wasn't lying. I could hear the truth in every word he spoke. However, something he said bothered me.

"But I can't hear or see things far away... How could I not have discovered my power? And why did you not call me by name?"

Sol looked shocked. "You mean you don't know?"

My heart began to pound in my chest. "Know what?"

Sol looked deep into my eyes. Amber met emerald, and the world around us seemed to melt. It could have been a few heartbeats, or several moons.

"Hollyleaf, you aren't a part of the prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>LIONBLAZE<strong>

I sighed contentedly. The fresh-kill pile was high, there had been no intrusions on our borders, and the sickness had stopped spreading. Firestar's method had worked. There were no sick cats in the camp. Now the problem was getting the catmint to the old nest in time, before any cats died.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. The birds were calling out to each other, the mice were scurrying above the hollow, and all of the other cats were heading to their dens for the night.

All was well.

Suddenly, I heard a crashing sound from the forest. I shot up, ears pricked. My hackles were raised, and my claws came out. Ever since the Great Battle, all cats were more alert. And since half of the Clan was missing, we were taking no chances.

The crashing continued, and then stopped a few fox-lengths away from the hollow. I seized my chance and shot up through the thorn tunnel.

"Who's there?" I snarled, claws out. I saw where the intruder had been. The brambles were crushed where they had broken through. I took a deep sniff, and tried to identify the scent. But all I smelled was a strong ThunderClan scent.

Maybe I was just tired. I crawled back through the bushes, and this time to the warrior's den. I poked Graystripe; it was his turn for guard duty.

After he took up his position, I fell into my nest. The crashing sound had shaken me up, but I pushed the thought away as I would a bad dream.

After all, how bad could it really be?

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, but stopped when I bumped into something.<p>

Cinderheart had taken a spot next to me. I shivered as I realized that the chill was piercing through my ruffled fur. I shook out my fur, and, with one last look at Cinderheart, stepped outside.

I looked around, knowing that the chill would be burned off by the sun. I saw Brambleclaw going up to his nest; his shift had been after Graystripe's. I looked over at the fresh-kill pile. The prey on there would be crowfood soon. I picked a blackbird off of the top and began eating.

As I ate, I noticed Jaypaw coming out of the medicine den. He went over to the warrior's den, and then came over to me.

"Lionblaze, have you seen Hollyleaf? I need to talk to both of you."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Jaypaw. I haven't seen here since yesterday. She's not in the den?"

Jaypaw snorted. "If she was, would I be asking you right now?"

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, yeah. Save it for StarClan. She probably just spent the night iut in the forest, okay? She'll be back. Don't worry about it."

Jaypaw relaxed. "Okay, whatever. I had a dream last night. About catmint, and where to get it."

I looked up, shocked. The blackbird fell out of my mouth. "Really? Was it a sign from StarClan?"

Jaypaw nodded. "An old ThunderClan medicine cat came to me. She told me where I could find enough catmint to cure the whole Clan!'

I jumped up eagerly. "Well? Where is it?"

Jaypaw looked down sheepishly. "Well, that's the problem. It's in WindClan."

I reeled back as though I had been struck. WindClan... Heatherpaw. She would be there. I couldn't risk it.

"No," I growled.

Jaypaw looked schocked. "Wait- what?"

'You heard me," I snarled. Find someone else to go. I'm never going to WindClan, ever!"


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**How's it going, bros? So, there's an error with the chapter names. Last chapter should have been 32, but it was labeled 31. Just ignore that. This is 33.**

**Also... The story is almost halfway over! Or, at least the first part is. Can we get 50 reviews before the halfway mark? Come on, guys! Lets' do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>JAYPAW <strong>

I felt the anger hit my pelt like a wave. Lionblaze stormed out the thorn tunnel. Here it was, a chance to save our Clanmates, and he was just going to walk away? I couldn't believe it. I was so angry, I though I was going to explode. I stormed out after him. The thorns ripped at my pelt, but I didn't care. I followed Lionblaze's trail out to the edges of the lake. He was sitting there, just across the border of WindClan, his back to me. He was staring out onto the moor. Only StarClan would know what was on his mind.

"So that's it, then?" I said, padding over to sit beside my brother. "This is the end?"

Lionblaze looked out a bit longer before he answered me. "You wouldn't understand. You don't have history with WindClan."

I stayed silent, wondering what he could have meant. I reached out into his mind, but only found a dark snag of thorns. I tried to penetrate it.

"Cut it out!" Lionblaze growled. "At least warn me before you do that."

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically. "I'm just trying to find a way to save my Clanmates. I thought you would be happy."

"I was," Lionblaze muttered blankly. "But... I can't go to WindClan. You just won't understand why."

"Well, who else could go? Hollyleaf? She wouldn't break the warrior code to save her life. I haven't even seen her today. Jaggedscar is sick; he wouldn't make it a fox-length into WindClan without getting spotted. You were my best shot."

"I'm sorry," Lionblaze said again. He got up, and I felt his pelt brush against mine. "I really am."

As he walked away, I faced out to the moor. I knew that if I could see, I would have seen a row of hills. The catmint was just beyond it. I could smell it, just barely. So close, and yet so far.

I figured I would go and see Jaggedscar. Even if he was sick, he might be able to help somehow.

On my way to the Twoleg nest, I heard rustling from a bush. I whipped around sniffing the air around me. I relaxed when I realized who it was.

"Hollyleaf! I've been looking for yoou all over!" I rushed up to my sister, expecting warmth, but I was shocked by the cold hatred in her stomach.

"Oh," was all she replied. Her voice was sharp, like a knife on ice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

"What- what's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?"

Hollyleaf looked away. I could feel anger, betrayal, and sadness all bundled together in one cold knot. "I... I'd rather not talk about it."

Her voice cracked on the last word. She whispered an apology and ran off, back into the forest where she came from. I was worried. I had never seen Hollyleaf like that. I had no idea what could possibly be the reason for her behavior, but I pushed it aside. There were more important matters at hand. I pushed on, through the brambles, until I finally found the scent markers that separated the infected from the clean. I sat and waited for the sick cats to come and pick up their fresh-kill.

"Jaypaw? What are you doing here?" I turned as I heard Cloudtail's voice calling from the other side of the clearing.

"I need to see Jaggedscar, unless he's too sick to come," I said. "It's urgent."

Cloudtail must have nodded, because he shot off into the forest. I sat down and groomed myself while I waited. Suddenly I heard crunches against the forest floor. I sat up, ears pricked.

"You wanted to see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>JAGGEDSCAR <strong>

I was sleeping peacefully when Cloudtail woke me.

"What is it?" I muttered, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's Jaypaw," he said. "He wants to see you by the clearing, near the fresh-kill pile. He says it's urgent."

I sat up, and washed myself. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No," Cloudtail replied. He deposited the fresh-kill he had collected on the pile in the middle of the room.

I sighed and stretched. I didn't know what Jaypaw wanted with me, but if it was urgent, I'd have to get there fast. I bounded through the forest, wizzing past trees like a bullet. I almost forgot I was sick.

But then, I felt the itch in my chest. I skidded to a stop and coughed violently. As I did, I saw small specks of blood hit the forest floor.

_That can't be good, _I thought to myself. But in pushed on. Eventually, I came to the clearing, and saw Jaypaw sitting at one side. I straightened my fur, and padded down to meet him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, weaving around the weeds to sit beside Jaypaw.

Jaypaw sat up too. "Yes. I have good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is, I found out where to get catmint," Jaypaw replied. I could hear the tension in his voice, and immediately knew what was bothering him.

"And getting it is the bad news," I muttered. Jaypaw nodded.

"It's in WindClan territory," Jaypaw said. "Not too far, not too deep inside. Just over a few hills."

"And you need someone to get it," I finished.

"Yeah," Jaypaw answered. "I asked Lionblaze, but for some reason he won't go. Hollyleaf-"

I caught an odd note when he said her name. I sensed something was wrong, but before I could answer, Jaypaw finished.

"Hollyleaf wouldn't break the warrior code for anything." I could sense something was still bothering him. No matter how stalwart he thought he was, I could still read Jaypaws' emotions like a book. But I held my tongue.

"I can get it," I said. "Just make sure I'm not missed. I'll be back before you know it."

"How?" Jaypaw asked. "You won't make it in and out without being spotted!"

I winked at him. "I can slow time, remember? I can get through easy."

I still sensed something was wrong. I looked back before I left.

"What's wrong with Hollyleaf?"

Jaypaw didn't seem surprised. "She was acting all... weird. I'm no expert, but... something is very wrong."

I nodded. "I'll try and talk to her when all this boils down. In the meantime, don't go into camp. I want it to look like you found the catmint."

Jaypaw looked flustered. "Me? Why?"

I laughed. "A sick warrior, finding herbs before a medicine cat? What would the Clan say?" However, I hid the real reason. This was how Jaypaw got his full name. He needed to show it to Leafpool.

"Okay," Jaypaw said, but he still sounded unsure. "If you need help, come get me."

"Got it," I said.

I padded out of the clearing, moving swiftly towards the WindClan border. I weaved in and out of trees until a musky scent began to invade my nostrils. I pushed on, until I saw the moor. I stared over the moor, trying to catch a glimpse of the catmint. I couldn't see it anywhere, however, and I realized it must be over the hills. I took a breath and summoned my power. Soon, the landscape darkened to a grayscale, the wind stopped blowing, and everything stood still. I took a step into WindClan territory, and began padding briskly towards the catmint. I could smell it now, and I soon saw the generous clump bursting from the ground. I began gnawing at the stalks, trying to carry as much as I could.

However, things soon took a turn for the worse. The catmint plant began tickling my nose, and I knew I had to put it down before I contaminated the whole plant. I set down the lifesaving plant and sneezed. Suddenly, color flooded back into the world, and the wind began to blow once more. I stared around in horror as I realized what had happened. Time was flowing freely again!

"Who's there?"

I swung around as I heard a WindClan voice. Gruff and angry, it sounded like it was heading my way. I looked around desperately. I decided to make a run for it. I grabbed as much catmint as I could, and raced towards the border. As I did, I heard the WindClan patrol reach the catmint plant. I hoped that the strong wind wou;d mask my scent.

Thankfully, they didn't seem to see me. I crossed the stream and gasped in relief, dropping the catmint plant. I looked back over the border, making sure that no one had followed me across. I sighed as I figured out that I had escaped undetected.

"No way I'm doing that again," I coughed. I looked down at the catmint stalks; there seemed to be quite a few.

"This had better be enough," I sighed. I picked up the stalks and began trekking back to the clearing, where Jaypaw was waiting.

Soon, the plague would be over.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**I'm going to star an update schedule. A new chapter will be coming out every week until the story ends. After wards, there will be a cooldown time, maybe a month. Probably less. Then, the next segment of the story will begin, encompassing books 1-3 of the Omen of the Stars. The last part will go from boks 4-5, and then it'll all be over. So sad.**

* * *

><p>I trudged up the trail to where Jaypaw was waiting. I found him sitting under a tree, looking lost in thought. Suddenly, hiw head whipped around, and I could tell that he had smelled the catmint.<p>

"Here," I said, tossing the generous amount of catmint in his direction. The smell had been making me light headed for a while. If I ever saw another catmint plant again, it would be too soon.

"Thanks," Jaypaw leaned forward to grasp the stalks. "This feels like more than enough. Did you have any trouble getting it?"

I hesitated for a second, but let it pass. "No, nothing big. I got out okay." I decided not to tell Jaypaw about the unkown WindClan warrior who had nearly spotted me. He didn't need to know.

"Good," Jaypaw responded. "Now, I need to get this back to camp. And you should get back to the Twoleg nest before anyone sees you out. I don't want you to get any worse."

I nodded, before heaving out a large cough. Jaypaw was right. Even if the plague was nearly over, I was still sick, and I shouldn't have been out for even this long. The other cats in the house were probably wondering where I was now.

I managed to get inside without being seen, thank StarClan. I was moving towards my nest when a sudden rapid patetr of paws behind me caught my attention.  
>I whirled around to face whoever it was, surprised to see Thornclaw staring down at me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Firestar," Thornclaw gasped. "He's dying."

"What?" I gasped, and then pushed past Thornclaw into the room where everyone had gathered. I looked around and saw all of the sick cats, even Millie in the corner. In the doorway, Lionblaze stood, watching over with sadness and fear in his eyes.

In the middle of the crowd was Firestar himself, lying on his side. I could see his face, and it was full of fear and helplessness, thought there was some calm too. I remembered that this was not the first time Firestar had died, but it didn't make it any less terrifying.

"No," I whispered. The others were compeletely silent, save for a few gasps and chokes from Firestar. I watched helplessly as he gave one last heave, then lay still.  
>It seemed like an eternity that Firestar didn't breathe. It was probably only a few seconds. Suddenly his eyes flew open, and he gave another rasping cough. I looked into his eyes- clear.<p>

"I'm... I'm okay," Firestar managed to cough out. I could see that the sickness had left him.

"You should go," Brightheart meowed, voicing my own worries. "You're not sick anymore. You need to get beack to the Clan."

Firestar looked back at Brightheart. "I'm staying," he meowed, "until everyone else is gone."

I couldn't help but admire Firestar's determination. He was willing to stay in this crowded house, even if he was healthy? That was a mark of a true leader, and I couldn't help but feeling a rush of determination from deep within me.

"Are... Are you sure?" I asked tentatively, knowing the answer before the words left my mouth.

Firestar looked into my eyes. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>JAYPAW <strong>

I rushed back into camp as fast as my legs would allow me to. The catmint in my jaws was just a fraction of what Jaggedscar had brought back. the rest was stashed in an old hollow, easily distinguished by the scent. Howver, just to be careful, I left Brackenfur behind to guard it. I had found his patrol scouting the borders and told him the good news.

I ran as fast as I could down the thorn tunnel and shot into camp.

"Jaypaw, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Lionblaze.

"Wait," he said. "Is... Is that catmint?"

I nodded, not wanting to drop any of the precious herb on the ground.

Lionblaze looked ready to burst with joy. "I'll go get Leafpool. I knew this wouldn't last long!" He bounded away towards the medicine den. I sat down and sighed in relief. However, I was worried that Leafpool would ask me where I got the catmint. I didn't know what to say.

"Jaypaw!" I turned as I heard Leafpool's voice calling me. She was bounding out of the medicine den. "Is it true? Did you find catmint?"

"More than enough to treat the whole Clan," I answered proudly.

"Thank StarClan," Leafpool breathed. "I was beginning to think we might never find any catmint."

Thankfully, it seemed like Leafpool was too enthralled about the catmint to ask where I got it, but somewhere inside me, i felt like something very wrong would come of the stolen herb.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**HOWSITGOINGBROS**

**I'm back, and better than ever!**

**I think...**

**Anyways, this chapter will be the beginning of the end of the first book. The climax will begin to build up here, and will culminate at the end of Sunrise. As a result, some of the chapters will begin to skip over a few days instead of going day by day. So, get excited- Jaggedscar's gonna have a hell of a time for the next few weeks. **

**Also, sorry for the long wait between chapters- I'm involved in my school's drama production, so time's pretty tight. Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so...**

* * *

><p>I woke up to sunlight piercing through my eyelids. At first, I had no idea where I was, or what I was doing.<p>

Then, I remembered everything.

The vision I had, the sickness ripping through the Clan like the Black Plague, the excursion into WindClan... I couldn't believe it had all happened in a few short weeks. I rose up to stretch and get my bearings straight. I remember what happened three days ago- after getting Jaypaw the catmint from WindClan, I had gone back to the house to watch Firestar die. Something had changed in me when I saw that, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I felt more... mature.

I remembered where I was, as well. After being declared healthy by Leafpool, I had come back to the Clan. I was not the first- Cloudtail had taken that honor, going back after just two days of treatment. I had been welcomed back by everyone, especially Jaypaw- Or, Jayfeather, now. After he had found the catmint, Leafpool had given him his full name, just as I remembered. I was glad everything was going as written.

I stepped outside to be greeted by Hollyleaf.

"Good morning," She said sweetly. My god, she was beautiful. I didn't know I could feel that way about a cat.

"Morning," I murmured, yawning as I woke up fully.

"Brambleclaw wants us for a hunting patrol," Hollyleaf said, pointing to the thorn tunnel with her tail. there I could see Brambleclaw and Brackenfur waiting for us.

"Okay," I said. "has anyone else come back yet?"

There were still a few cats left sick- Millie, Briarkit, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. Firestar, of course, was keeping to his word, and stayed even after he had recovered.

"No, not yet," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Jaggedscar, come on!" I turned around. Brambleclaw waved his tail at me. "We don't have all day!"

"Coming! I shouted, and, with a smile at Hollyleaf, I bounded out the tunnel with the patrol.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" I snarled as I pounced on an unsuspecting mouse. The small creature let out a feeble squeak as it died, and for a moment I savored the taste on my tongue. Then, I carried the prey back to the fresh-kill pile our patrol had set up near our hunting grounds.<p>

I was the last one back, as I saw all three of the others sitting around the pile. I deposited my prey and sat with them.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well," Brambleclaw said, "I think we'll take the prey back to camp, and then check the WindClan border."

I nodded. "Good plan."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brackenfur announced, jumping up. 'Let's get going!"

We all grabbed a few pieces of fresh-kill, and marched back to camp. As we entered the thorn tunnel, I couldn't help feeling relieved when I saw all the cats bustling about. The Clan was recovering from the devastating illness, and with only a few sick cats left, we would soon be back at full strength.

After putting our catch on the fresh-kill pile, we turned to go back out the thorn tunnel. On our way out, though, we were met with a pleasant surprise- Thornclaw was trudging down the tunnel with Jayfeather.

"Hey, Thornclaw!" Brackenfur said, ecstatic. "You're okay!"

Thronclaw smiled proudly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he puffed. "I wouldn't let some sickness take me down."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "That sickness almost killed half the Clan," he muttered. "Don't get too cocky."

I chuckled at Jayfeather's indifference. However, things got serious when he looked me in the eyes. "Hey, I know I don't usually say this, but... be careful. Something doesn't feel right these days, and I'm worried. Just... We can't lose you, okay?"

I nodded. "No problem. Careful is my middle name." Jayfeather just looked at me wierd. "Uh, forget that happened."

The patrol raced out the tunnel at full speed. I had never been much of a runner, but after being cooped up in an abandoned house for a week, I was grateful to have a reason to _move_. We ran up a hill that overlooked the WindClan border, and stared down upon the moor. I couldn't help but admire its beauty. The morning sun bounced off of the wheat like a beam, causing it to glow golden.

"Okay, just a sweep," Brambleclaw said. "Mark the borders and lets get out of here as fast as possible. I don't want trouble." The rest of us nodded and went down the hill to remark the borders. I began marking the area closest to me. I was about to finish up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a WindClan patrol coming our way.

I went over to Brambleclaw. "Look out," I murmured. Brambleclaw looked, and his gaze hardened.

"Patrol, finish up," he said, loudly enough for the WindClan cats to hear. But they kept coming. I felt my stomach churn. Something was wrong.

"Hey, we better get out of here," I muttered to him, but he stood his ground.

"I said hurry up, we have to leave, now!" This time, you could hear the urgency in his voice. So could WindClan, and they put on a burst of speed. I could count now- ten warriors.

"Let's go!" I shouted, as the enemy patrol came up to the river. Brambleclaw was about to issue a command when a WindClan warrior- Tornear- jumped the river and pounced on him.

"Brambleclaw!" Ishouted in despair. I watched as four WindClan cats pounced at him, and he was lost under a sea of fur. I turned back to look at Hollyleaf and Brackenfur.

"Get help! Hurry!" I snarled. Hollyleaf fled immediately, but Brackenfur roared and charged at the mass of cats covering Brambleclaw. I turned but was hit by Antpelt coming at me. I fell over and threw him off with my hind paws. I struggled to get up, but another WindClan warrior slammed into me, clawing down my side.

"Get OFF!" I shouted, throwing the warrior into the river. He flew down the water, but I watched him get out. I was turning, WindClan was everywhere, and I came face to face with Crowfeather.

"You're time here is over," he snarled, and came at me with a swipe of claws. I backed away just in time, and his claws tore my fur. I looked into his eyes, blue fire sparking in my own. "Shut up!"

I ripped through the air with my claws, barely missing Crowfeather's face. I ducked as he swung back, and nicked my ear. Rage at the unprovoked attack exploded in me, and I leaped forward.

I went at Crowfeather with a ferocity I hadn't used since the Great Battle. I swiped and bit and slashed, but there were too many enemies. Soon, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur, along with myself, were surrounded by enemies. I was still swiping and growling, when Ashfoot, the deputy, held up her tail. Suddenlly, the WindClan onslaught stopped. I held my breath, surveying our odds. they weren't good; we were outnumbered three to one, and then some.

Ashfoot stepped forward. "If you surrender, you can live," she said.

"What?" Brackenfur yowled. "What did we do? We were marking the border!"

Ashfoot must have heard him, but she gave no sign. "If you wish to live, surrender."

I stepped forward, voicing our thoughts. "We aren't hostages, Ashfoot."

Ashfoot looked down, like she was really saddened to have to kill us. "Then... I'm sorry." She lifted her tail. I tensed my muscles, preparing to use my power, even though revealing it would spark a flurry of questions. But Bramblclaw suddenly stiffened.

"Look!" he shouted, then pounced on the nearest warrior. Chaos erupted, and a volley of ThunderClan warriors ripped through the WindClan patrol like a flame. I saw Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and countless other warriors. I began fighting again, suppressing my power for now. I would use it when it was really needed.

Blood was all over me, but I kept fighting. I was slashing at invisible warriors, a single pelt of darkness. I tore at some cat's pelt, and felt the blood beneath spurt out onto my face. I spat it out,and angrily continued my attack. The river was alive with the sounds of battle, and I could feel our warriors pushing WindClan back. I bit and slashed until suddenly I hear a voice shout out.

"Run! They may have won this battle, but we'll win the war." Suddenly, the shroud lifted. WindClan fled as soon as they'd appeared. I was left in a daze, and I stepped into the river to wash my pelt and get my senses back. As I let the water flow over me, I heard a conversation on the ThunderClan side of the border.

"We can't let them get away with this!" I heard Berrynose say. "They've crossed the line this time!"

"I agree," Poppyfrost said, looking down at a gash on her side. "What happened?"

"We were just marking the border, and they came out of nowhere!" That was Hollyleaf. "That's when I got you."

"Calm down," Brambleclaw ordered. "I'm sure we'll get this figured out at the Gathering tomorrow."

"I think Firestar should say something about this," I offered. "If another Clan is attacking us, we should have our leader say something about it."

Brambleclaw shifted uncomfortably. "I agree, but I don't know if Firestar will come. After all, there are still a few sick cats left. "

"But this is important!" Honeyfern, who had just been declared healthy the day before, stood forward. "We need to send them a message, show them that we're still strong!"

Something Honeyfern had said made me uncomfortable. Being attacked was one thing, but so soon after half the Clan was incapacitated? I felt like there was some sort of a connection.

"Does anyone else find it odd," I began, "That this attack came so soon after the sickness?"

The others turned to look at me. "What are you saying?" Berrynose growled.

"I don't think that this is a coincidence," I said. "I think that WindClan might have known we were sick, and tried to attack us while we were weak. We're lucky the attack didn't come sooner, or we'd have been in trouble."

"But how would they have known?" Poppyfrost asked anxiously. "There can't be any... _traitors_ in ThunderClan, right?"

We stood around in a circle, all silent. Berrynose voiced our thoughts. "It wouldn't be the first time. We should've known it would happen again."

Brambleclaw stepped forward. "Listen, I'm going to call a Clan meeting. I don't know if there are any traitors in ThunderClan..." I saw Brambleclaw's eyes narrow, as though he was imagining the enemy in our camp. "They will be dealt with accordingly if they are found."

As the cats began to go back towards the camp, I couldn't help but wonder about going back to the Dark Forest. Maybe, if there _was _a traitor, they would be there tonight. I decided it was worth the risk. It was time to go back, and solve this mystery once and for all.

* * *

><p>Our Gathering party neared the tree bridge. I sniffed the air- WindClan. They were already here.<p>

"Listen up," I heard Firestar say. After Brambleclaw had told him the news about WindClan's attack, he decided that it was important for him to go to the Gathering. He felt like he had to intimidate WindClan. "I don't want any figthing. If WindClan starts trouble-"

"Which they will," I heard someone mutter.

"- We will leave without starting another fight. I don't want any more wounded warriors." Firestar turned around and began walking onto the island, with Squirrelflight following him closely. I came aboard after them.

As soon as we crossed onto the island, a hushed silence came over the other Clans. We were the last ones there, so that we could make an entrance. he also chose to bring everyone who had been in the battle, to show the other Clans what WindClan had done. I had a wound on my side that was dressed in cobwebs, and it stung like fury. I watched as the other Clans turned there heads as we walked by, taking a spot by the bridge in case we needed to leave.

Firestar stalked towards the oak with cold fire in his eyes. He leaped up and took his spot on the tree without so much as a glance to the other leaders. I saw Mistystar and Blackstar look at eachotehr, but they didn't say anything. Onestar didn't look at all.

"Now that we are all... present," Blackstar began, "I would like to say something. ShadowClan has ridden themselves of the rogue cat, Sol. We are now a Clan once again, and we apologize for anything that may have transpired while we were... away."

I looked up, shocked. The Three hadn't interfered with ShadowClan's buisiness, or started the fake prophecy. Come to think of it, Tawnypelt and her kits hadn't come to ThunderClan, either. What could have happened over the border that caused ShadowClan to reunite with StarClan?

"In other news, we have a new apprentice, Nightpaw."

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" Although all Clans were cheering, ThunderClan cats were only giving it half of there effort. We were still shaken up by the battle.

"Very good, Blackstar," Mistystar said. She stepped forward on the oak. "As for RiveClan, we have three new kits; Mosspelt gave birth to them two days ago." At this news, even ThunderClan gave a decent cheer. There was no reason not to celebrate new life in another Clan.

However, we soon fell silent as Onestar stepped forward. I leaned in, wondering if he would give any mention of the raid his warriors had made on us.

"WindClan may not have been blessed with new kits or warriors this moon, but the moors are still running with prey, even so close to leaf-bear," the WindClan leader said smoothly.

"We will continue to thrive off the bounty of the land."

At this, Onestar stepped down. The other three leaders looked expectantly at Firestar, who had sat up. He stalked up to the branch, and leaped upon it with frightening speed.

"ThunderClan _would_ have good news to report, but something terrible has happened. As you can see, most of our warriors here bear fresh wounds. They were not brought upon by foxes or badgers, no- these were made by cats."

I looked behind me to see Ashfoot and Crowfeather chatting nervously. I saw Antpelt look down in horror. The rest of the cats held their breath, waiting to see what the ThunderClan leader had to say.

Firestar threw ferocious glare at Onestar. "WindClan has declared war on us!"


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**HOWSITGOINBROS**

**So, we finally did it! We reached 50 reviews before the story ended! As you could probably tell by the last chapter, the climax is beginning to rise up! Who knows what will happen next? **

* * *

><p>The rest of the Clans broke out in shock and anger. WindClan automatically joined together, with the warriors facing the outside. I got into a crouch, just in case anyone tried to attack us. Firestar was staring over the crowd, rage burning like fire in his emerald eyes. Onestar looked shocked, and wasn't able to gather himself for a few seconds.<p>

"What is this nonsense? We have done nothing aggressive!" Onestar yowled in protest. "I would never send my warriors without good reason!"

"Well, there must have been a pretty good reason," Firestar snarled. "Four of my warriors were ambushed at the border by a battle patrol from WindClan. They almost didn't make it, I was told."

It was then that Brambleclaw spoke up. "They threatened us with death, Onestar. That doesn't sound like a normal raiding party."

Onestar swung his head at Brambleclaw with anger smoking in his eyes. "I'm telling you, I sent no such patrol! I wouldn't want to instigate another fight after our last one."  
>Suddenly, something struck in my head. I remembered the night of the Great Battle, clear as day. I remembered the raid on our camp... and Onestar had shown up. He said he wanted to send a message. I began to think that maybe Onestar wasn't behind this at all. I looked back at the clump of WindClan warriors. I saw most of them looking frightened and confused, but a few, like Crowfeather and Antpelt, were looking down at the ground.<p>

I rose up. "Firestar!"

I watched as the two leaders stared each other down on the oak. Mistystar and Blackstar were too startled to do anything but watch.

"Hey!" I shouted, just as a cloud covered the moon. Suddenly, everyone went silent, with one cat whimpering, "StarClan is angry!"

"Firestar," I said, bounding up towards the Great Oak. "I think Onestar is telling the truth."

Firestar looked down in disbelief. "But you were there! Your wounds-"

"What I'm saying," I said, interrupting Firestar,, "Is that Onestar never sent a raiding party." I turned to the WindClan leader. "You may not believe our tale of the battle, but look to your own warriors for clues," I pointed my tail at the huddled group. "Inspect them; you will find wounded."

Onestar looked down at me, then sniffed angrily. "Alright, warrior. We'll see who's right." He leaped off the branch and went over to his Clan. The entire forest seemed to hold its breath waiting for the verdict.

I watched as Onestar moved among the warriors. Suddenly, he went stiff. I saw that he was looking directly at the apprentice I had thrown in the river.

I saw him hunch over him, and I had to strain to hear his voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Onestar stalked back to the oak without waiting for an answer. he scrambled up the trunk and turned to face Firestar. "I believe we were both correct, Firestar. I did not order a raid, but one was indeed carried out. I assure you, the warriors who participated will be disciplined. Strictly disciplined."

"But what could have driven them to do it?" Firestar asked, bewildered at the latest discovery.

"I do not know, but I will find out," Onestar snarled, looking at his warriors with disgust and anger. "I believe this Gathering is over."

I watched in shock as the WindClan warriors filed out of the clearing slowly, shuffling between the other Clans, who pulled away from them in confusion and revulsion. I myself was quite shocked that my approach had worked. However, I was worried about why the WindClan warriors had even decided to attack us in the first place. We hadn't done anything to anger them since the Great Battle. There was no reason to be hostile or aggressive.

"ThunderClan, let's go home," Firestar called. The Clan gathered in front of the fallen tree bridge, waiting for their leader. I myself walked up beside Firestar. He looked over at me and then signaled for Brambleclaw and Graystripe to come over as well.

"I'm worried about what happened," Firestar confided in us. "I think that Onestar may have an uprising on his paws."

I looked over. "Are you sure? I think most of Onestar's warriors are still loyal to him. I think he'd be able to handle an uprising."

"I agree, Jaggedscar," Firestar said. "But I don't know if Onestar would be able to handle it personally. He'd take it almost as an insult to his leadership. You saw how he looked at the warriors who attacked you."

"I think we should keep a close eye on WindClan," Graystripe put in. "We might want to keep the borders as secure as possible until we figure this out."

"I think Graystripe's right," Brambleclaw said. "At this point, there's no telling what WindClan's warriors will do, regardless of what Onestar says."

"Okay," Firestar said. "Then it's settled. I'll have another patrol along WindClans' borders. I don't want anymore injured cats."

Firestar walked ahead of the group, leading us through the forest. Graystripe and Brambleclaw nodded at each other before splitting up, one warrior on either side of the group of cats. I sighed. Being a warrior was much more chaotic than I would have anticipated. We had a serious situation on our hands, and no way to know what was going on on the other side of the hill that separated ThunderClan and WindClan. I wasn't sure we could handle it, and when I looked up at the sky, I saw that the moon was shrouded behind the clouds. It seemed that StarClan wasn't pleased.

"What's eating you?" I turned to see Hollyleaf standing beside me. I shook my head.

"Everything's going wrong," I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out," Hollyleaf said. "We always have before." She nuzzled in beside me as we made our way back to camp.

_I know, _I thought to myself. _I know what's supposed to happen, and this isn't it. Did I do something wrong? What could I have done to throw off this timeline so badly? _


End file.
